Galactic Bondage
by kitkat2150
Summary: Ben 10 story where Gwen and julie are captured by an alien villain and made slaves in his harem. will Kevin and Ben be able to save they're girlfriends or will this end badly? read to find out. benlie and Gwevin story
1. new prologue

New prologue

I felt like an empty pit. My pride stricken from me and my morals, stepped on and crushed under the foot of just one man. "LET HER GO" a booming voice shouted from across the hallway. A gun pointing straight toward my head, holding me against my will. Tears streamed down my face as I bit my lower lip. My knee had already been shot out of place, a warm red liquid running from the wound. I kept my head down and shut my eyes, feeling as If I looked up would be my worst nightmare.


	2. under the stars

Darkness had filled the eerie air as four teenagers sat far off in a valley off grass laying on a blanket watching the sky light up in a blast of wondrous colours, cutting away at the darkness and replenishing it with sparks of daring light.

Amazed at the night the night sky their senses lost to the fire works. Another blast had illuminated the night sky as a red headed girl with bright violet eyes sat up from her spot looking over at the arrangement of forest surrounding them.

"is everything ok, Gwen?" a dark haired boy sat up next to his girlfriend, holding her by the waist. "I thought I saw something". The girl's eyes stop glowing and returned to a bright acidy green colour. "Probably just a squirrel" he assures her, bringing the girl back down to the blanket with him, holding her tightly. "yeah, I guess so" the red headed girl says unconvinced.

Suddenly a blast flew through the air, hitting the violet shield. The teenagers stood up looking over at what had hit the bright violet shield. a large silver spaceship was hovering over head. The shield shattered to pieces over their heads, the red head once standing had now collapsed onto her knees gasping for breath,. The brown-eyed boy bent over picking the green-eyed girl back to her feet hugging her.

The lasers from the cannon were heating up ready to fire again. "GWEN" her twin cousin shouted from a far. In a flash another burst of lasers had come out of the ships turrets sending lasers heading in the teens direction. In that split second a shield had surrounded them once again, but disappeared shortly after leaving three teens standing and one of them unconscious with scrapes, gashes and bruises running all up her body. Her clothes were ripped from the blast. A black haired girl had come running to her side holding her securely in her arms. "BEN" the Asian- American screamed to her boyfriend. "GOING HERO" he shouted and turned into Jetray. Shooting the massive spaceship with its tail and dodging every laser that came out of the large spaceship. (the spaceship is around 2 stories to 3 big and the length of at least an 8 to 10 housed street). Jetray had dodged a few more lasers, but he was coming more and more tired.

In a slip second Jetray had come tumbling to the ground, hit by the laser, he had returned to his human form and collapsed onto the hard ground, leaving a large hole surrounding his body, showing a crash site. "TENNYSON" a male voice shouted to his team-mate. He got no response and became angry, absorbing the metal off of his green mustang and creating his left hand into a sword and his right into a flare. He ran toward the well protected spaceship. Leaping into the air and striking the silver plated ship no damage was done, instead a massive shock was gained from the experience from the ship. The metal sliding off of his flesh as he fell to the ground in staggering pain. "KEVIN" the dark haired girl shouted out still holding her now sleeping friend in pain. She looked back at the ship noticing it was nowhere in sight. In that instant a massive a massive light pierced the darkness with no mercy intended engulfed her body as she fell into what seemed like eternal darkness.

* * *

i'd like to thank T-rex989 for the ideas and help to the story and please review


	3. the cloaked figure

Lightness began to peak in as all the darkness slowly disappeared. In a wince of the eyes she slowly opened down feeling pain in her appendix spreading down o her right hip. She placed her left hand lightly over the marking, gasped and sat up, looking down at the burned in alien writing, which was glowing a violent red colour. She looked down at the rest of her body and noticed that she was no longer in her normal attire. She was wearing short chest plate made from what looked like gold. She was able to see her stomach very easily. The young girl scanned the rest of her body noticing a dark red short skirt with a golden belt buckle loosely hanging down her lower right hipbone. She was wearing Greek looking golden sandals on her feet and golden vambraces covering her small fragile wrist with a small reddish like stone in the centre of the vambraces. Her right hand approached her neck as she felt a necklace wrapped around it. She looked down at where she had placed her hand and noticed the golden necklace with yet another crystal placed in it.

Fed up of the fact that she had been undressed, she turned her attention to the rest of the room, which looked like a spaceships sleeping quarters. It was a dark greyish blue colour, which had traces of dark red furniture. She squinted her eyes trying to make out the rest if the room, light was now eluding the young girl as the room was a faded dark. "I wanted the room to be red all over, but I just didn't have enough time" a mysterious male voice echoed thorough the room. he was faded into the shadows and was very hard to make out. "w- who are you, what do you want" the girl shouted from across the hall, her hands in a ready fighting position. The lights came on and the true colours of the room were now shown. She looked across the room noticing out of the cornor of her eyes a certain red headed girl sleeping soundly on the bed on the opposite side of the room "GWEN" she called but the red headed girl did not respond. In less than an a second the Asian- American was pushed back with such force that she was send flying onto the bed on which she slept in. she winced her eyes and finally saw the figure now making her way across the room making its way over to her sleeping friend and staring down at her and playing with the young red heads hair.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" the brown eyed girl shouted to the cloaked figure, making her extra-terrestrial friend stir in her sleep. the cloaked figure laughed evilly, but obeyed the young brown eyed girl and made his way over to her instead, in the backround she could slowly see her friend stirring a bit from the noise.  
alright then" the cloaked figure said as he pushed the Asian American down from her sitting position making her lay down and began playing with her, beginning to feel ever part of the poor girls body. She fought against him furiously, but to no avail; he was a lot stronger than her.

"AHHHHH" a scream was heard out of the cloaked figures mouth making him fall onto the brown eyed girls body. He weighed a tonne, but the girl still remained dumbstruck under his heavy body, just staring at him, trying to figure out what had occured. He inediatly got up, slightly dumbstruct too at what had just happened. He turned his attention to an acid green-eyed girl standing in the centre of the reddish room holding her right arm out with a violet orb surrounding her hand, it faded and came back on and then off again, she was struggling to concentrate on keeping it the violet orb there. She stood there solemnly, wearing the same attire as the Asian American.

"HOW DARE YOU" he screams at the girl, which mad her smirk for a second before a way of pain struck her, she screamed in pain as the cloaked figure played with his wrist watch vambrace and making his way over to a locked cabinet and taking out several, what looked like, red the red crystals and then making his way back over to the screaming girl.

(If anyone's wondering, a vambrace is like a wrist strap kidda thing, I don't know how to spell it properly, so ,yeah)

suddenly the cloaked figure pressed something on his wrist watch making the young antodytes stop screaming. The red head dropped to her knees then onto her side, huddling herself and whimpering in pain. The cloaked figure yanked one of the antodytes legs away from the rest of her and placed the red crystal on the outside part of her sandal. He then did the same to the other leg, making the young red head wince her eyes and slightly scream in pain, she was still cut up from the attack from the spaceship. He then bend down to the green eyed girl, still whimpering in pain and placed another set of crystals of the girls vambraces. He then began to play with her red hair again, making her wince and shudder slightly.

"I've always wanted an Antodyte" he said calmly, whispering into the girls ear making her shutter again trying to get away from him. He chuckled at the girls display and made his way over to the door and closing it behind him. Julie ran over to her friend still in pain and held her closely. "where are you ben?" Julie whispered.


	4. Harem

HAREM

"Tennyson get up" a voice echoed through the boys head but stopped as soon as he was kicked in the stomach. "dude" the green eyed boy complains to the taller dark eyed person hovering above him. "where's Julie and Gwen?" the brunette asks standing up and holding his shoulder. "gone" was all the dark haired boy said before walking to his green and black mustang. "common I think you're grampa may have some tech to help us in his RV". "Kevin what happened?" the boy asked desperately. "that spaceship took them" he replied to the boy keeping his eyes directly on the road ahead of him.

RUSTBUCKET

"so a spaceship just came out of nowhere and attacked you, hmm…." The older man said to himself holding his chin in his hand. "I think ive got something that may help" he said to them holding a dark silver machine plate in front of them. Ben and Kevin stared at it dumbstruck. "helps find Antodytes" the older man replies to them. "Hopefully we can locate Gwen's energy signature. Unfortunately it'll take some time. We need to place it out somewhere we'll get better reception"

"you mean like state empire" ben asks. "maybe" his grandpa replied flicking a button on the machine which turned on the monitor

"Why would this even be invented anyway, I mean who would use it?" ben asks leaning his elbow on the table, holding his head in his hand.

"Hey guess we won't need to, but this will take some time" the older man stated, ignoring Ben's question.

The older boy turned to the window looking out at the blue sky. _Where are you Gwen?_ he thought to himself.

SPACESHIP

Julie's POV

The brown-eyed girl turned back to her friend, now slowly waking up, beginning to stir in the process.

The lights are still on, showing the actual area, which would be around the 2 living rooms big. "Hello I'm Tanga" a friendly voice approached her and offered her hand out as a sign of welcoming. "Julie" she shook her hand. "You're friend put up quiet a fight there, I've never seen anyone knock Kojo off his feet before" the blue skinned woman joyfully said bending down to Julie's level. _I've never really met much friendly aliens before_ I thought to myself. I turned from my still unconscious friend looked up at the other girl. She had blue skin, red hair and green eyes; she had presence of friendliness and compassion surrounding her. I smiled at her. "nah. W-what happened" Gwen rose to her feet but fell back down in the process, luckily for her sake Tanga caught her and she fell back down onto her knees. "See these cuffs" she held hers in front of Gwen. "these are what happened. Kojo uses these to pretty much order us around and do his bidding" she said sincerely. "Sorry but, who are you?" Gwen asked her, feeling slightly confused by what's happened. The girl let out a chuckle before saying "my names Tanga" Tanga giggled even more which left Gwen both very confused. "well, well who have we got here" another voice was heard throughout the Harem which made Tanga stop laughing. A figure approached them with purple skin, white hair and golden eyes, she stared at Gwen with daggers in her eyes.

The golden-eyed girl chuckled. "i should really say, look what the cat dragged in" she laughed even more "isn't that what you humans say" she chuckled "Mor're leave the girl alone" a strong female voice was heard on the left hand side of the room. "Fine by me" she walks away keeping her eyes on Gwen. "Gwen" I call out to the green-eyed girl. "yeah" she whispers back not looking up at me. "is everything ok?" I ask her sympathetically. "I'm fine" she assures me looking a little weak still. "You're never going to get out of here you know" the vigax looking alien approaches us. "its impossible hundreds have tried". "don't ruin there hopes Salla" Tanga more asked her happily. "whatever" the alien yells entering the next room over. In a sudden the doors came flying open startling Gwen and me.

The cloaked figure stepped in again and Mor're came out of no where and helps the cloaked figure take the cloak off. "leave us" he motions for Tanga and Mor're to leave. It was strange he looked like the same species as Tanga. Blue skinned but with red eyes and shinny sharp white teeth. "How are you to settling in" he asked us, smiling at me. I screwed my face up knowing just under an hour ago he had his hands all over me. neither one of us said a word, Gwen sending a dangerous stare towards him. _She was acting like Kevin does when boys are always around her. _"now I get the feeling that you two aren't to happy to see me" he paced back and forth. "well guess what, you two are going to have to get used to it. You're nothing but my slaves now ladies" he smiled even more looking at me, I immediately backed away. "and you'll do what I say when I say. Understand girls" he turned towards us. "I SAID UNDERSTAND" he yelled at us which sent shivers running down our spines and nodding towards him. He laughed at our scared forms.

He walked over to where Gwen was sitting and bent down to meet her eye level. "and I hope we're not going to have any more problems" he tells Gwen pinching her cheek, making her wince a bit. He chuckles lightly. "are we?" he smiles at Gwen, making her hiss slightly. "stay away from me" she yells at him, grabbing his wrist and throwing him backwards. He gets up quickly but not before being smacked in the face by the red head, sending him spiralling backwards a bit. He quickly pushes the button on his wrist again making waves of torture fly through the girls body, eventually making her let out a scream, collapse down to her knees and shake violently. "guess we weren't exactly at an understanding" he leans over Gwen's body and picks her up by her red locks of hair and slaps her across the face sending her falling back down to the ground again and shaking. "I've always known Antodytes to be a bit feisty but never this much, placing his claw like hands over his bleeding nose. "MOR'RE MY COAT" he yells towards the girls standing over by the next door watching the whole fiasco. Mor're immediately comes rushing over to his side helping him put the coat on him. "make sure you tell them whose boss around here, and show them the ropes" he tells the golden eyed girl. "yes master" she says to him. "welcome to Harem girls" he yells to us walking out the door.

Please review. Next chapter called 'there's no place like hell' so keep an eye out or two. Wow that's a really crappy joke.


	5. Too long

Too Long

Tanga came rushing over quickly to the two girls. The young Antodyte was shivering and whimpering quietly in pain. Tanga placed the back of her hand on the girls cheek, feeling her temperature. "I'll be right back" Tanga told the black haired girl, walking off. She returned a minute later with a blanket and placed it on the shivering girl. "t- thanks" Gwen whispered to the blue girl. "don't worry bout it" she smiled kindly to the girl. Mor're walked away from the girl's eyeballing Gwen. "I- I don't think she likes me very much" she said trying to sit up the two other girls helping her sit up and lean against one of the in the process columns in the room.

(don't ask me why there's a column there, I was going for a greek/ roman kinda look for the room).

"Mor'res top cat around here," Tanga told the red head. She winced in pain. "Well that makes sense" Gwen told the girl sarcastically. The blue skinned girl just laughed at her remark. "common you two should get some sleep". she helps the Asian American help the green eyed girl stand. "so where are you two from anyway?" Tanga asked. "Earth" the brown eyed girl responds. "I didn't know humans had powers" she questioned. "well, Gwen's an alien, I'm human" Julie replies. "that would explain why he called you an Antodyte. But aren't a little to far from home?" she asked Gwen sympathetically who was beginning to fall asleep. A slight snore came out of the girl. Both girls just giggled at there friend.

EARTH

"I'm so bored" a green eyed boy complained.

"shut it Tennyson, no one cares" a black haired boy yelled to his colleague.

"Alright you two settle down. Its been a long day. Get some sleep" he smiles to the boys looking tired. It was around 1:00 in the morning and no signs of a signal from Gwen's energy had shown up yet. "yeah ok" the two boys said as they headed towards the bunk beds at the back of the RV.

2 HOURS LATER

sounds of gushing wind was heard waking everyone in the RV up. They immediately stepped outside and saw a massive circular spaceship orbiting them. "what the hell is that" Kevin yelled suiting up. "don't know but its hero time" the brunette said activating the ultamaitrix but before he could a bright light came out of the middle of the ship, blinding the three and lifting them up towards the ship.

(if anyone knows how to spell the second green watch- ultatrix- that would be great help)

the three slipt into unconsciousness and soon awoke in what looked a metal pit. "where are we?" the brunette asked. "don't know, but I think we're gonna soon find out" the older male replied to his grandson. Gears started to turn as doors collapsed down. a giant crustacean like robot emerged out of one door and out of the other door a Tetramand (or 4 arms alien). They started to rear and run towards the trio savagely trying to harm them. They moved out of the way quickly. Ben pressed down the ultamatrix (screw it im calling it omnitrix- this is still UA though) turning into Humungasaur, taking on the 4 arms alien. Max and Kevin now suited in metal armor took on the robot. Taking around 45min to bring both fully down, Ben turned back into human and bent over tiredly. "Ben you ok" the old man put his hand on his grandsons back. "yeah" he breathed out. 'LADIES AND GENTLEMAN. PRESENTING YOU'RE NEW CHAMPIONS" a loud male voice annoyance.

In an instance the floor dropped, hitting the ground harshly, the trio slipped into unconsciousness.

HAREM

Gwen woke up suddenly, breathing heavily by the images of what she had just seen in her sleep. she looked around the room and noticed that everyone else was asleep. She looked down at her wrist and tried to pull the red crystals off but they weren't budging. She gave up after several pulls, to tired to try, she didn't feel like going back to sleep after the dream. She saw ben, Kevin and Grandpa getting beaten up and hurt by some robot crustacean and a tetri- mad. She held her head in her hands.

She heard a door close softly and looked to the left where the door is but couldn't see a damn thing it was too dark, pitch black even. A hand covered her mouth as she struggled intently against the person but to no avail, she couldn't get out of its grip. She felt herself being dragged out of the room with a hand holding her waist and another holding her mouth. She tried to scream and kick but it didn't stop work. "that's it" the voice said in annoyance as her head was pulled to the right hand side hitting her shoulder. out if cornor of her eye she say a sharp object that partially glimmered even in the darkness. Her eyes widened as she realised what it was. A needle was held out in front of her, she wriggled and tried screaming more but it didn't help.

She stopped after a massive pain struck her neck. The sharp needle slipped through her skin. She gasped as her body became numb, "there that wasn't so bad now was it?" the voice whispered into her ear. She was soon picked up bridal style and taken out of the room and into another with a big window showing the darkness of space and all the stars. She felt her body being placed down onto a chair which was facing the window. The lights turned on making the girl wince her eyes. "now I think me and you need a talk" a voice in front of her said. "look at me" the voice said but she ignored and kept her head down, feeling to tired to lift it up. "I said. LOOK AT ME" the voice yelled lifting the young girls head up in the process. She winced slightly, still in pain from the bruises she had on the side of her face from Kojo hitting her. "good girl" he told her, dropping his hand.

"I want to show you something" he told her. Gwen looked up to see what he was pointing to, a small planet not to far from where they were showed up. The blue skinned alien smiled at her its red eyes glistening. "Now keep your eyes on the planet". He walked behind her, pressing a button. Suddenly a torpedo light instrument was fired from the ship, blowing up the small planet into thousands of pieces. The young antodytes eyes sprang open, staring at the now blown up planet. She heard a chuckle behind her as the blue skinned alien walked in front of her. The ship rotated and an image of Earth came onto the screen "your little home world will be in even smaller pieces if you don't obey me" he pinched her cheek again. "Understand" he asked in a playful voice. The young girl nodded her head fast. "good" he walked around to her and placed his claw like hands on her shoulders. She shivered slightly. Kojo pulled her head round and kissed her on the lips sticking his tongue in the girls mouth. She winced as he continued to placed his hands all over feeling her up, restraining herself from fighting back.

He finally released her and ran his claw like hand through her red hair. she didn't look at him, instead she looked down. "now that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked her. The young girl shacked her head. "n-no" she stuttered. "good girl" he planted another kiss on the poor girl, then patting her on the head and walking away from that position and stepped behind her. "You're just a ticked off little Antodyte, aren't you?" he chuckled, whispering into her, knowing that she had lost. She scrunched her face. He chuckled even louder. "my own pet Antodyte" he laughed petting her like an animal. She immediately tried pulling herself away from him, hating the idea he had in his sick mind. She pulled away to quickly and she fell onto the hard floor, the chair over he frail body, thanks to the needle she was unable to move, only her head and neck could move. "My, my. You didn't last that long did you" he smiled towards the Antodyte picking her up and throwing her onto the couch behind him. She groaned, wincing her eyes from the fall. before she could do anything else Kojo landed on top of her. She groaned in discuss as he tried to stick his long lizard like tongue down her throat again. she turned her head away from him. "now now lets not be selfish" he told her grabbing her head and pulling her towards him. He let out another laugh before sticking his tongue back into her mouth.

She was starting to lose her temper and was at the verge of exploding. She bit down, hard on his tongue making him yelp in pain. He got angry and walked out of the room. the young red head felt a bit better _not only did he just walk out he didn't blow up the Earth _she thought to herself relaxing a bit. She heard the door open and turned to look in the direction as best as she could, she immediately regrated it seeing a metal like whip held in his left claw. She placed her head back down onto the couch as Kojo walked round to face her. Kojo took her left shoulder in his right hand and pushed her onto the floor hard. She yelped in pain and scrunched her face, knowing that the worst was soon to come. "guess bolts of electricity aren't enough for you and threats only get you to go so far" he told the girl, unwinding the whip. "how does 20 lashes sound to you?" he asked the girl about to crack the whip onto the poor girls back, laughing in the process. She heard the sound of machinery turning and immediately looked up, regreting the decision as she saw the whip brake into a 2 tailed whip, she gulped for a second before the air got struck out of her. She screamed in pain trying to crawl away.

(the drug off the needle was beginning to wear off, that's how she's beginning to crawl)

but it just made it worse. "uh uh" he told her as she tried to get up, cracking the whip onto her back again making a large slashing sound as it hit the girls back, she immediately fell to the ground. Constantly she struck her until her back was completely covered in blood. Tears poured out of the girls eyes as she whimpered in pain. "only a couple more" he assured her laughing like a maniac. _Crack, crack, crack _the whip went as the girl was beginning to slip into unconsciousness. She was breathing heavily as the blood stained whip was put to the side. Kojo sat on the couch his legs placed onto the girls back imitating a leg rest. He was breathing heavily as sweat poured down his face, he sipped a glass of what looked like water. The girl scrunched her face up for 2 reasons. The pain and the smell of his shoes/ feet were terrible. She yelped as his placed his feet into a comfy position. Her stomach churned as she was on the verge of throwing up. He decided to get off of her and placed her onto the couch her back facing upwards. "Now was that really worth biting my tongue?" he asked but the girl didn't respond, instead her breathing staggered.

He just laughed at her display and walked off to his bedroom leaving the young girl alone shivering in pain.

THE PIT

The trio woke up to find themselves in a jail type place. "where are we?" Kevin asked as he woke up holding his head. "its called the Pit" Max told them. "whats the Pit" Ben asked his grandfather. "its illegal fighting ring, similar to the one you 2 went onto when you guys were younger". He told them. "but we destroyed that place" Ben retorted. "Ben theres more then just one illegal fighting ring out there" the older male replied to him a little annoyed that he didn't know that.

The jail cell was a metallic red type jail with a door that had a laser grid covering it. Kevin tried to absorb some metal. "nah" he groaned "cant use our powers" he said annoyed. "what are we gonna do" Kevin turned to the others. "don't know yet" the older man replied to them. "but we'll find a way out".

(I know I don't write much about these but I know your guys main focus is on Julie and Gwen so back to them)

JULIE'S POV

"Gwen?" I call out walking round the Harem. "have you found her yet" Tanga came running up to me. "Not yet, she couldn't have gone far" I tell her "I mean it's a spaceship for christs sake". "maybe Kojo's got her" Salla points out looking bored. "you've been looking around for her for ages. Kojo's probably got her" Salla stands up and walks to get a drink. "she's probably dead" Mor're intrudes in on the conversation. "I mean the way she acted yesterday, Kojo wouldn't settle for that" she crosses her arms with a smirk plastered over her face. "Mor're don't say that" Tanga looks over to me and notices the scared expression on my face. "I'm sure your friends alright" she re assures me. "yeah" I whisper to her. Tanga watches me feeling sorry for me. "common" she grabs my arm and pulls me to the other room and onto the couch. "what?" I ask her. "this is my favourite spot in this place" she stares out the window. "whenever I get sad I look out there and it makes me feel happy knowing my family's out there safe from harms way" she tells me. I stare out the window for a second forgetting my worries. "don't mind me asking but how'd you end up here?" I asked her carefully. She sighed looking down at her marking on her stomach. "it was a warm summers day, and I was running through the light blue grass as I do every day im coming home from anothers day of adventure, but when I returned home there was a spaceship outside my village, I ran to it and saw my little sister being dragged by her hair inside the spaceship" she let a tear drop from her cheek and landed onto her lap. "Kojo attacked your village, didn't he" I interrupted. She whipped the tear away from her cheek. "my father didn't do anything, he told me it was a trade, he kept him head low, my mother cried her eyes out. I ran up to Kojo and begged him to take me instead of her, he agreed and I never saw my family again" she sniffed.

"I'm so sorry" I placed my hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "how long have you been here for?" I asked her. "too long" she replied

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell me what you think of it so I know reading and enjoying it. If theres anything that you guys would like happen don't be afraid to ask and I'll try include it in.


	6. bad experiance

Max's POV

We were stuck in the cell with red eerie darkness. No escape it seemed like. A few guards passed by our door but ignored our calls. "anything" the brown eyed boy asked. "sorry Kevin ive got nothing. I heard the door slide open and in came several guards and a red cloaked figure looking very rich. "its so nice to meet my new champions" he said. "your new champions. No one owns me you got that" Kevin yelled standing up and walking over to him. The cloaked figure waved his gloved hand signalling to the guards. They immediately restrained Kevin and placed a shock collar on his neck, they then did the same to us. "thats a lot more better" he said. Now I've got a proposition for you three.

Nobodies POV

The young Antodyte was thrown back into the Harem, still bleeding, her back covered in blood and deep gashes from the whip. She immediately pulled her limbs close to her as Kojo came over to her. She shivered, not wanting anymore pain to come to her. He smiled at the girls scared form. "perfect" he smiled towards the girl, her eyes wide in fear. "SALLA" he screamed. The female vilgax like alien came bursting into the room. "clean the girl up for me" he ordered. Salla nodded her head and walked over to the cut up red head. "I'll be right back" she told the girl in a strong feminine voice, leaving the room and coming back with a metal box. She opened the box and pulled out a cloth and began whipping the gashes with it. The girl winced and shuttered in pain biting her lower lip. "try to relax" Salla told her. The girls eyes felt heavy as she was beginning to drift off to sleep. "done" Salla was heard before the Antodytes eyes fully closed sending her off to sleep. Salla got up and walked back to put the first aid kit away. "your friends back" she called out to Julie leaving the room.

Julie ran into the other room with Tanga following, her eyes still wet. "GWEN" she called out to the unconscious girl, lifting her up and pulling her into the girls arms. Tanga bent down next to her, checking the girls wounds. the girl groaned as Tanga placed her hand over the girls back. "is she ok" Julie asked worried. "well she making noises, so I guess so" Tanga smiled towards Julie, the Asian American smiled back. "I'll be right back" Tanga said leaving the room and coming back with some medicine and a spoon. She began pouring the liquid onto the spoon. "Should help with the pain" Tanga told Julie who lifted her friend up a bit, placing the spoon in girls mouth and sliding it back out. The Antodyte swallowed and began to cough. The red heads eyes began to flutter open as she looked up. "hey Julie" she groaned tiredly. She winced a bit as her eyes closed back down. "she'll be a bit ditzy from the medicine but she'll be ok" Tanga smiled helping place her on a bed to sleep. "Tanga. Is there anyway of getting off this ship" Julie asked in concern. "I've been here for a long time and I haven't even been all over the entire ship yet. Im sorry" she said in sorrow. "im sure well find a way" Julie placed a hand on her back. "yeah we will wont we" Tanga smiled not giving up hope yet. Tanga looked back over to the sleeping Antodyte. "I have got this one idea, but I don't think its worth the risk". Tanga said to the brown eyed girl.

Julie's POV

"TANGA, MOR'RE" a voice shouted out startling the whole Harem. Tanga got up from where she was sitting next to me talking. Kojo smiled at them and waved his hand, signalling them to come. "I'll be right back" Tanga whispered as she left the room with Mor're. a few hours past and I was still laying on the couch waiting for Tanga to come back like she promised. I heard groaning from afar and looked up towards where the sound was coming from. Gwen was beginning to wake up and I started to get up and walk towards her. "You ok Gwen?" I asked her. "What type of stupid question is that?" she mumbled into the pillow. "I meant are you in any pain?" I smiled to her sitting down next to her. She looked up at me with an _are you dumb_ expression on her face. I just ignored it happy that Kojo hadn't of killed. Her green eyes glistened with life as she rolled over. The cuts were already healing extremely well. "where's the blue girl?" she asked me still tired. "Kojo needed something from her. He looked like he was up to something" I told her, watching her to check if she was actually ok. "Kojo's always up to something, why do you think he's names Kojo"

I chuckled a bit. _Gwen's actually really funny whens she ditzy _I thought to myself. "Gwen what happened?" I asked her carefully. "nothing" Is all she says to me, avoiding telling me. "Gwen" I urge her more. "Julie nothing happened. We had a talk and then I came back" she said scrunching up her face a bit, her eyes still closed. "but your back and the gashes and-" "Julie what did I just say" she interrupts me, more annoyed. "yeah but-" "I said nothing happened. End of story" she cut me off again. Brining her hands up to her face. "ok Gwen" I told her. The door squeaked open and Mor're and Tanga re- entered. Gwen reopened her eyes, watching Mor're and Tanga's expression carefully. Mor're went into the next room with an angry expression plastered over her face. Tanga went to sit back on the couch and cradled herself. Not wanting to talk to anybody. I could see that she had been crying again. I sighed. No one looked in the mood to talk. Gwen's gaze landed on the door. _What was she so focused on_ I thought to myself.

Gwen's POV

I was to scared to tell Julie what had happened. The drug didn't make it any easier to get my words out. I heard the door open and looked at who had entered. Mor're looked pissed as always, a not wanting to talk pissed then Tanga entered with a scared and sad expression on her face. I stared intently at the door adjusting my eyes, swearing I had just seen Kojo there a second ago. I relaxed a bit as the door closed. I breathed out a second feeling bad for how I was acting to Julie. I'll apologise tomorrow.

Salla's POV

It had been 4 days now and those girls still had hope of escaping. Theres no point, you'll just get yourself killed. No ones ever escaped before and those who have tried met a very painful death. Whatever happened to that Antodyte is beyond me. shooting at him. Punching him in the face and breaking his nose. I surprised she's not dead yet and that human. Hasn't even been ordered to do anything yet. Whats Kojo playing at. I walked over to Tanga deciding Mor're's not in the mood to talk, she never is after Kojo has his way with her. "Tanga" I call out to her, sitting next to her. "are you alright" I touch her but she moves away. That probably wasn't the best move to make. "h- he" she broke down crying, I pulled her into me. maybe it was stupid of me to try and brake they're hopes but there's nowhere to run. It's the darkness of space for god sake. There's nowhere to go. We'll die out there.

Noboies POV

It had been 16hrs since Kojo last came to check on the girls. All the girls were beginning to fall sleep. Julie, Gwen and Salla slept on the beds. Tanga was still cradled up on the couch and Mor're was in the next room over. The door opened carefully and a dark figure made its way over to the Asian Americans bed. The figure covered the girls mouth stopping her from screaming as it pulled her up and dragged her out of the room. she was hulled into a bedroom where the figure threw her onto a large bed. She squirmed trying to get away from the figure taking its clothing off. The figure jumped on top of her and she kicked and wriggled away from it. The lights turned on and the figure revealed itself as Kojo with an evil smile plastered on his face.

"LET GO OF ME" she yelled towards him spitting in his face as he held her wrists down. he slapped her over the cheek and quickly ran his fingers all over her body. She pushed him away and kicked him in the stomach. he got mad and grabbed the girl. "you try to hit, kick or even scream again and I'll kill your little friend" he whispered into the girls ear making her eyes widen. He chuckled as he pushed her back down and stuck his tongue in her mouth with his claws in doing her bra. Tears started to stream out of her eyes like a river. She restrained the urge to kick and scream. His right hand slowly made its way down to her skirt, and sliding under it. A chill ran down the girls spine. "p-please don't" she whispered begging him to stop. "What did I just say" he told her beginning to feel her up again. she closed her eyes and waited for the worst to come.

Gwen's POV

"JULIE?" I screamed rushing around the Harem. "JULIE?" I yelled again waking the rest of the girls up. they groaned in annoyance but I ignored it. "Kojo's probably got her Antodyte" Mor're mumbled only just woken up. I ran to the door and tried kicking it in but failed I got a massive shock and fell towards the ground, my leg in searing pain. I ignored it and banged the door, Tanga came running up to me, asking me to settle down, I got another electric shock and fell to the ground, my knuckles covered in blood. Tanga bent down next to convincing me that she'll be alright. "Gwen it's ok" she grabbed my shoulder stopping me from getting back up and hitting the door again. I scrunched my left eye up, to try and fight against the pain. I was breathing heavily and she eventually let me get back up. I looked up from hearing a door open. "JULIE" I called out happily running to her and pulling her into a hug. She didn't hug back. I pulled away and looked at her worriedly. No expression was present on her face. "Julie" I call back to her as she walks over the furthest bed away from me and cradles herself. I stared at her dumbstrucked. "Julie" my voice barely under a whisper.

Ben's POV

It had been days now and we were stuck fighting different aliens in the Pit. Nothing but fight after fight after fight. I worried constantly about Julie. The only thing that was keeping me going right now. When I get back im so taking her on the best date of her life. I bet Kevin's missing Gwen. He's been a lot more grumpier he tore one of the robot drones in half and got the electric shock of his life. Was kinda funny though. Grandpa's holding up, he's actually really strong and fit for his age..

NOBODIES POV

The Harem was closing in on the Pit. Landing at the docking bay. A cloaked figure stepped out and shook the red cloaked figures gloved hand. "Kojo" he said. "Celivous".

Poor Julie. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell me what you think of it so I know reading and enjoying it. If there's anything that you guys would like happen don't be afraid to ask and I'll try include it in.


	7. the Pitt

GWEN'S POV

I felt the ship land and instantly woke up, I looked round everyone was asleep, even Julie. I walked over to the window and stared out. I smiled; _closest to freedom I've had in days_ I thought to myself, rubbing my hands together. The door opened in a slam and the lights were turned on. I turned round instantly and stared at the two figures. Kojo I could make out easily but the other, a cloaked figure. I looked around, no one had even moved, only a slight groan. Tanga's eyes opened the widest I had ever seen them. "your pick?" Kojo said to the other. I leaned against the wall, staring daggers towards Kojo. The cloaked figure looked around the whole room and was about to walk up to Julie who was still sleeping. I immediately marched up to him, Kojo saw this and grabbed my neck, strangling me. "you cant have her" I warned the cloaked figure. "really" the cloaked figure made its way over to me. Kojo released my neck and I fell to the ground. He grabbed my chin and pulled me up. "and why's that?" he asked me. "cause I said so" I told him, acting a bit like Kevin. He let me drop back down to the ground again and made his way over to the door. "Mor're, Salla" Kojo called out. they jumped up from there beds and followed them. I rubbed my neck and looked out the window again.

"Gwen, you ok?" Tanga asked me. "yeah. fine" I say trying to end the conversation. I look down at my wrists and try to pick off the crystals again. "don't hurt yourself again Gwen, we'll get out of here eventually and then you can go back home" she places her hand on my shoulder. _yeah back home, to where Kevin is. _I smiled at the thought. "there still really uncomfy though" I tell her trying to make conversation. She laughs "yeah but they look pretty though" she smiles to me trying to make me think of the upside of the situation. "how do you deal with it?" I ask her. "deal with what?" she asks confused. "you don't feel trapped in here?" I turn to her. "of course I do, but theres no air in space Gwen. I think my family would prefer me to be alive and safe then a floating corpse" she told me. "alright point taken" actually thinking that I'd rather be dead. Two hours passed as we waited for something. Anything. We heard the door slide open. Julie was still asleep. "alright ladies up and out" Kojo shouted startling Julie. Tanga followed Kojo as I made my way over to Julie. "common Julie" I place my hand out for her to grab it. She doesn't even look at me and walks out of the room. "Julie" I call her name, just under a whisper.

KEVIN'S POV

The cloaked figure came walking in again whilst we were eating alien slop, even Max didn't enjoy it. He had two woman dressed in gold and red outfits behind him. One of vilgaxs species and the other with golden eyes, guards followed them. "I've got a little proposal for you 2" he pointed at me and Ben. "you 2 are gonna fight each other" he said. "and if we refuse" I ask stubbornly. "simple" one of the guards grabs Max. "I kill him" me and Ben stared at each other. Gulping.

GWEN'S POV

We walked through different corridors and passed by heaps of guards in red uniforms. _So much red_ I thought to myself. When I get back I'm changing back to blue. I keep my eyes on Julie. Why is does she keep ignoring me. did I do something wrong. I stopped in my tracks thinking back to when I got angry with her from asking to many question. I bit my lower lip "ANTODYTE" Kojo looked back at me, brining me back from thinking, he looked pissed at me as I continued forward, catching up to Julie. He turned back round and continued walking too. "Julie" I whisper to her. "what do you want Gwen" she says sharply, making me gulp. _I new it I've done something wrong. "_Is everything ok?" I asked carefully. "oh now look who's caring" she says sarcastically. _What have I done? _"Julie. Please. Tell whats wrong" I try to get the truth out of her. "you don't know what I had to go through. You wouldn't even be here right now if it were not for me" she snaps at me. I gulp. Tanga notices and stops waiting for us to meet her. "took a while for you to care Gwendolyn". She whispers to me with an angry expression plastered over her face. Kojo was watching the whole scene smiling his head off,

I send daggers his way as Tanga links arms with Julie and they both walked off. _Great, school wasn't bad enough and now I even get excluded as a slave girl. _I roll my eyes walking behind Tanga and Julie. Kojo waits for me to catch up near him. "whats a matter my little Antodyte. Mad are we" he chuckles. "shut it Kojo" I say to him and in less than a second get electrocuted. I scream in pain and bend down to catch my breath. Tanga and Julie turn around and stare at me. "manners" he whispers into my ear and picks me up by waist, continuing to walk with his left arm wrapped around my stomach, holding me up. "all Antodytes seem to get a little ticked off when there separated from their powers" he told me. I winced in pain. _Is that the reason why Julie wont talk to me?. _"its only a matter of time before you do something very stupid. but I think you already have" he whispers into my ear, and licks my cheek slowly. _Gross _is the only word that came to mind when he did that. He pulled me left into a large room with a massive window, and a throne facing the window. _Obviously his._ I turn my head towards the window and look out two aliens were fighting each other. They had large weapons in their hands. Kojo left me there to watch the match. I leaned against the rail bar and stared intently out of the window. I heard a whistle and turned round to see Julie and Tanga massaging him. _Ewww. _Salla and Mor're were there holding large leaves up, fanning him. He pointed to a table with a metal tray and drinks on it. I walked over to pick it up and brought it over to him, bending down and holding the tray out he picked up one and sipped it then placed it back down on the tray. I looked up at Julie as she massaged his stomach and shoulders.

"Kojo I would like you to meet someone" the cloaked figure came into the room with a few guards. "who is it?" Kojo asked. "well our third champion will be sitting this one out dis evening. A man in a ripped Hawaiian t-shirt was brought forth, his arms tied behind his back. "I wanted to give him a good view of tonight's match". The cloaked figure said, making Kojo smile. A few guards stayed by the door as the cloaked figure unlocked his shackles and walked out the door. I looked back at the old man and smiled he looked up to Kojo and then turned his attention to me "Gwendolyn" he whispered walked/ ran up to me. I threw the tray away and ran into him giving him a massive hug.

MAX'S POV

The shackles came undone and I immediately grabbed my wrist and look up at the man/ alien on the throne, all my anger goes away as I notice a red headed girl holding a metal plate of drinks. "Gwendolyn" I whisper, smiling. She smiles back as I make my way to her. She immediately drops the plate and runs over to me pulling me in for a hug. I bend down slightly, my gut still getting in the way of my granddaughter. I hold her tightly, but stop as soon as she starts to scream, she falls onto the floor and begins to squirm, I grab her arm, trying to keep her from getting to far away from me. "STOP" I yell towards the alien sitting in his throne. "PLEASE. JUST STOP" I bend down to my granddaughter. She stops squirming as I pick her up in my arms, still on the ground but holding her tightly. "well, well, well" he claps his hands getting up. "isn't this sweet" he comes towards. I tighten my grip on her not letting her go, I could feel her breathing heavily as I tucked her more into my chest. "keep your hands away from my granddaughter Kojo" I yell at him. "why Max I'm so glad you remember me" he places his hand on his heart. "what are you doing out of the Mel void Kojo" I yelled at him. "there was a riot, a lot of explosions went off and I escaped. I believe it was by your grandson". "I didn't know you had a granddaughter too" he placed his hand out reaching for her. "I said keep your hands away from my Granddaughter" I hiss towards him "oh so this must be your granddaughter then, well of course she's your granddaughter, she's. very. feisty" he evily smirks at me, making me a lot more madder.

I get up holding my granddaughter in my left arm. Ready to fight him if he comes any closer. "now, now Max, we wouldn't want anyone getting hurt now would we" he holds out his vambrace, slightly twisting a knob on it. Gwen starts to whimper in pain. "STOP" I shouted. "then give me the girl" he tells me. I don't make a move. Thinking about other decisions. "I said GIVE ME THE GIRL" he yells turning the knob a bit more making wince her eyes and clench her hands. "ALRIGHT" I yell towards him making him release the knob. I turn back to my granddaughter. "im sorry Gwen" I whisper into her ear. "its alright Grandpa" she stands up on her. Kojo pulls her away from me, ordering her to clean up the mess she made, he sits back down in his chair, as I turn my attention around to the Pitt.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN" a loud voice calls out to the crowd. "TONIGHT TWO RIVALS FACE OFF, WHICH ONE WILL KILL THE OTHER IN AN ALL OUT BLOOD WAR. IN THE LEFT CORNER KEVIN LEVIN AND IN THE RIGHT BEN 10. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN" Kevin and Ben start to smash and slash each other both in human form. Kevin rugby tackles Ben to the ground.

GWEN'S POV

I couldn't care less about the fight right now, I watched my grandpa while I cleaned up the mess. As soon as I was done I pick the tray back up and place new drinks on it. I walk over to Kojo and offer him a drink, he takes one of them and sips it. "go, put the tray down" he commands as I obey his every word. I come back up to him as he points to the ground. "kneel" he said as I obeyed I look down at the ground for a second and then get winded. His heavy feet atop of my cut up back. I bend down on all fours trying to hold his legs up. I feel my grandpa's eyes watching me as I bend my head lower into my chest. I could see out of the corner of my eye Julie massaging his body. _I'd actually prefer to be a footstool then massage his body. _I scrunched my face.

NOBODIES POV

Kojo looks towards my Grandpa and notices the old man's disgusted look. Kojo smiles at the fact. "oh little Antodyte" he calls out to the girl under his feet, removing them the girl groans a little. Kojo pulls the girl up to his level, making sure the old man was watching. He grabs the back of the girls head and pulls her into him, there mouths clashing. The girl winces not enjoying one second of it. She feels his hand sliding up and down her body pulling her closer. She moans in disgust as he begins to undo the girls chestplate. She pushes away from him but he leans closer. "Try anything and I'll have your granddaddy over there tortured and killed, you hear me?" he eyes widen as he places her onto his lap and begins to feel her up again. he begins to shift her slightly trying to get a angle, his tongue beginning to slide down the girls throat. She leans her head back a bit, choking and not able to breath, but he pushes her forewards. She moans again in disgust. Knowing that there was nothing she could do. "THAT'S IT" a voice calls out running up to Kojo about to hit him in the mouth "uh, uh" he holds a knife up to the girls throat ready to slice it at any time. "you wouldn't want your her to get hurt would you max" the blue skinned alien smiles making the old man back away. "that's better, know why don't you go watch your show while I watch mine" Kojo said staring back at the frightened girl in his lap. He pulled the knife away from her and began to kiss all up her neck, leaving bruises. She winced in pain, but that didn't seem to stop him. She could hear him moaning with every kiss he laid on the girl. Tanga and Julie were still massaging his shoulders as he bent down. "TANGA. DRINK. NOW" he ordered making the girl get up and walk to the table. "YOU THERE GIRL" he pointed towards Julie. "DANCE".

JULIE'S POV

_If there is a god out there, please strike Kojo. _I rubbed his muscular form, mainly his shoulders and stomach, Tanga did the same. "go put the tray down" he commands her, she rolls her eyes but no one really noticed. I turn to the left on me and see Salla fanning him with a giant leaf. She had a strict look on her face and decided to turn back. I looked down and saw Gwen on all fours holding Kojo's legs up with her slashed and cut up back. She was wincing in pain, I wanted to scream and punch and kick him. Kojo's turns to his left, I follow his eyes and see Max in the corner giving evil's to Kojo. Kojo smiles and takes his legs off Gwen. He grabs her quickly by the back of the head and pushes her towards him. I look away horrible past memories swarming my head. "THAT'S IT" I hear Max yell running towards his granddaughter. "uh uh, Kojo holds a knife up to Gwen's neck" her chestplate now removed and on the floor. Max backs away in defeat. "YOU THERE GIRL" he pointed towards me "DANCE". I barely new how to dance but I walked out in front of him and started to do the first thing that came to mind, he chuckled but I didn't care al long as it took me out of Gwen's position right now, then I couldn't care less. Gwen yelped slightly I stuttered and looked up, right where Gwen's chest was he had his mouth, I look away in disgust holding my mouth about to throw up. '_boom'_ allowed sound rattles the building.

KEVIN's POV

"you ready Tennyson" I winked at him "yeah" he smirked back, wrestling each other in human form and pretending to hit each other, making it seem like one of the worst fights ever. The crowd was starting to get annoyed that there was no one dying. People started to boo while others started to throw weapons such as: guns, chairs, pikes and other such objects. I pretend to hit Ben in the mouth with my fist, while he was pretending to be unconscious I looked around for the right weapon, then I spot it. A rocket canister capable of destroying pretty much anything. I aim it just beyond Tennyson shooting at the wall. I absorb the gun and run for it. We passed heaps of corridors until coming to an opening, we burst open the doors inside was Max, holding onto both Gwen and Julie.

Max's POV

I see Kevin and Ben sprinting to out of the pit, now theres only one last thing to do. I turn back to Kojo, who instantly gets up making Gwen fall to the ground, I run over to her and hold her in my arms, she feels slightly wet and cold. She grabs her chestplate and puts it on quickly, getting up at the same time. An Asian- American runs up to us. "uh, Grandpa this is Ben's girlfriend, Julie" Gwen places her hand out. Another explosion makes the room shake as I hold both of them in my arms ducking down. "we need to get outta here" a blue skinned slave girl calls to us. "BEN, KEVIN" Julie calls over to the door, we both look to the door and see them. "lets go then" I tell her. Kojo's already left leaving us and the slave girls. "COMMON" Ben calls this place is falling apart.


	8. Revenge

KEVIN'S POV

"GWEN" I yell my lungs out, she notices and comes running up to me, pulling me into a hug. "im so happy to see you" she squeezed me I bend down a little and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "err guys" I turned to see Ben holding Julie in her arms.

"We gotta go. Like now" he said. "Right" I grab Gwen's hand running out of the room and leading the way with Max and the slave girls behind us. In the back, Julie and Ben were running side-by-side.

We run down a few corridors before entering the shuttle bay. I hear a scream behind me and turn to see a blue skinned red eyed male holding Julie in his arms pointing a gun.

"JULIE" Ben yells.

Julie begins to kick and scream at the man. She kicked him in the shin and begins running to Ben. _'bang_' a gunshot went off and another scream was heard out of Julie.

The blue skinned man pulled her back into his arms.

She shivered and kept her head down breathing heavily.

She looked like she was about to throw up.

He held the gun to her head again. "LET HER GO" I shouted towards her.

He chuckled and slowly made his way over to the shuttle bay.

"sorry to ruin the family reunion but I've gotta go" I heard a whimper come out of Julie as he spoke. I looked over to Gwen and she didn't look like her normal self.

"Gwen?" I call her name out hoping that she would hear me.

Her eyes were glowing and her hands clenched creating pink orbs or manna, she began to walk up to Kojo.

"I'm going to tear your head off," she yelled towards Kojo in a multidimensional voice.

"Gwen, just calm down" I try and pull her back but to no avail.

She throws me back as she makes her way up to Kojo, he looked frightened by Gwen's display.

She throws a bolt of manna just beside him.

He takes a step back with Julie in his arms.

He stutters for a second and looks back at Gwen.

"I-I'm warning you. stay back or she dies" he stutters scared making Gwen chuckle evilly.

She takes another step forward making Kojo back up two.

"Gwen, calm down" I grab her but she doesn't budge as easily as before.

Her form started to glow as she smiled evilly staring straight towards Kojo.

"I'm going to enjoy this" she cracks her knuckles disappears and then reappears behind Kojo without noticing, grabbing him and slamming his form into the wall, bending the metal around him.

Her now purple skin glows violently as she smashes her fist into his mouth constantly.

Nothing but pure rage showed in the girls eyes as she beat Kojo into a bloody pupil.

I just stood there and watched as the metal around him started to dent with the force inflicted to Kojo's body.

Gwen took a few steps away from him breathing heavily.

Her fist began to glow a lightening colour as it pointed towards Kojo.

"p-p-please" he begged the antodyte.

She just ignored his pleas the lightning manna heading straight towards him.

A scream was heard as I turned round to see Kojo's legs completely ripped off from his body.

My breathing stuttered as I stared at Gwen.

Her facial expression was unreadable.

"Gwen stop" I tugged at her arm but she ignored me.

Her fist began to glow again as Kojo whimpered scared to death.

She placed her hand out and thick deep gashes began to emerge from all round Kojo's body.

He screamed with every gash that emerged.

"Gwen enough" I yelled at her making her stop in her tracks.

She looked down in to my eyes sympathetically.

"common Gwen, please don't leave me" I begged her holding her hand.

Her form began to break as she slumped back into her human form.

I run up and grab her instantly pulling her into a hug.

"Huh. Wha-. Oh hey Kevin" she says tiredly, her eyes and figure no longer glowing.

Julie runs over to hug Ben.

(I thought I might let Gwen save the day, because Julie's mad at her)

She had tears in her eyes as Ben pulled her closer.

I turned back to see Kojo and the rest of the slave girls kicking and punching him.

'_boom_' a loud explosion rattled the room.

"we need to move now" Max shouted out towards us.

I quickly passed Gwen to her grandpa and grabbed Kojo, pulling him over his shoulder and running back to the escape pod.

BEN'S POV

We hopped aboard a mini cruiser I held Julie tightly as Grandpa got the ship ready for launch.

The rest of the slave girls joined us, Gwen was falling asleep as Kevin placed Kojo down and tied his hands she was about to punch him in the face, Max grabbed her waist and pulled her back in his arms.

Kevin walked over to the controls and launched the ship, It went all silent after that until Julie started to cry again her leg still in agony, "shhhh" I calmed her down.

"Every things gonna be ok Julie" I said to her, she calmed down a little as I rubbed her arm a little.

I took off my jacket and bandaged up her leg, she whimpered slightly.

I turned towards Grandpa who was inspecting Gwen's wounds; the crystals on her wrists and ankles were shattered completely.

She looked very tired and drowsy as Grandpa pushed her forward a bit so she was leaning on her knees.

He placed his hand on her back to inspect further, she let out a little whimper as he pushed her towards him placing her into a hug, her eyes didn't open she looked asleep.

Every now and then Kevin looked back to see if she was ok, first the first time in ages he actually smiled.

20minutes passed and Julie was still whimpering in pain, Gwen looked up to see her display with sadness.

"Julie" she whispered to her, moving next to her and pulling her leg so she could see it properly, she yelped a bit as Gwen placed her cold hands on the wound.

Her hand started to glow as well as her eyes, Julie laid back on me with ease. Gwen's eyes started to lose the glow as she took her hand off of Julie's leg.

She smiled at her and Julie smiled back, "thanks Gwen" Julie said Gwen just nodded, her eyes half closed.

She sat back in her seat next to grandpa. I pulled Julie back up to me as she fell back asleep.

"you ok Julie" I whispered gently into her ears, gently cradling her.

"Yeah" was all she said before drifting off to sleep.

"it'll around 2 maybe 3 hours before we get back to Earth then we can give you" Kevin stopped for a second re thinking his answer "Girls a lift home with the plumbers" Kevin turned to us.

He placed the ship on autopilot and sat next to Gwen, holding her tightly in her arms.

Gwen started whispering to each other as the ship steered on a course for Earth.

-}

SCENE CHANGE- EARTH

The ship landed just outside of Bellwood, Gwen was having a hard time walking so Kevin picked her up and carried her out.

Max took out the communication box out the Ship and began dialling the Plumbers.

GWEN'S POV

I kept my eyes closed as Kevin held me tightly.

Finally I get to hold the man of my dreams in my arms or well being held in his arms.

"Gwen you ok?" he asked me stroking my cheek.

"Yeah I just-" I began but cut myself off.

"freaked" he continued the conversation.

"yeah" I let a hoarse whisper come out.

I turned around to see Kojo beginning to wake up, I snarled and turned my attention back to Kevin.

"you don't have to worry about him anymore Gwen. He cant hurt you" he told me kissing my forehead.

"I know but it's the fact that he was able too" I replied letting my head resting on his shoulder.

it was a while before either of us spoke "I miss this" I finally said to him.

"yeah" he replied staring out at the midnight sky.

A ship from afar was heard as we looked up to see a plumber spaceship.

"Magister Labbrith" Max shook the frog like man's hand.

"Max" he returned the shake.

He looked past him to see the slavegirls and Kojo.

"That all of them, I thought there would be more" he stared at the three woman.

Max just shrugged and walked over to them telling them they had a lift.

I walked over to Tanga "I'll see ya later Tanga" I told her.

She smiled warmly at me and pulled me into a hug.

"thankyou" she whispered into my ear. "I cant wait to see my family again. My sister must be at least this tall by now" she squealed and laughed.

I just smiled at her, happy that she was going back home to where she belonged.

"aarrg" I heard a male voice shriek outloud as I turned around to see that Kevin had smashed Kojo in the face with an iron fist.

"Kevin" I complain crossing my arms.

"what?" he shrugs his arms and places one around me walking off with me.

"you two coming or what?" Ben yelled towards us.

I nudged Kevin in the ribs and took off racing him towards Ben and the ship.


	9. finding injuries

**GWEN' POV**

Ben drove his car back into Bellwood

When we got back Ben said to meet back at Mr. Smoothies when we're done.

I immediately walked back home with Kevin holding me in the process. I was still a little shaken up from the whole event. Under 24hrs ago I was still in Kojo's ship being bossed around and felt up.

I smiled at the thought of being back home. Freedom has never tasted so good before. I stared at my front door. Something I hadn't done in quiet a while. "you ok Gwen?" Kevin asked me placing his hand on my shoulder. "yeah" I whispered narrowing my eyes a little.

I placed my hand gently on the brass knob turning it slowly and opening it to a lightened room with a brown staircase. I smiled just seeing it brought tears to my eyes.

"GWENDOLYN TENNYSON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY" my dad grabbed me by the arm and tugged me inside.

"D-Dad" I stuttered hugging him tightly.

He hugged me back glad to see me.

"3 weeks without one phone call young lady and what are you wearing?" my mother looked down at my clothing and traced her fingers along the burned in symbols near my hip.

I winced as she placed a bit of pressure on it. I could still remember the feeling of it being burnt into my skin.

I winced a bit as Dad placed his hand on my back "you ok Gwenn-" He let go feeling the gashes along my back.

In an instant a worried expression stretched across my dads face as he grabbed me by my shoulders and spun me round so my back was too both of them.

"who did this to you?" my dad asked fixing his glasses and looking down at my back.

"I-I… ummm….." I didn't know what to say to him.

'how was I supposed to say to my own dad that I was a slave-girl to an alien?' I thought to myself.

"I umm…." I began as I turned round to see both of them with worried faces.

"it's ok sweetheart you can tell us" he bent down to my level and held my shoulders.

"Gwen got kidnapped and was forced into being a slave-girl for an alien named Kojo" I turned around to see Kevin smiling at me.

"WHAT?" my parents eyes widened.

"uh oh" I whispered to myself.

"oh my gosh sweetheart are you ok?" I got pulled into a massive hug.

"y-yeah. F-fine" I winced in pain as he held me tightly.

"Frank your hurting her" my mother complained.

He immediately let go and brushed a part of my hair out my face.

"Common Gwenny lets you get cleaned up ok?" he asked me pulling me towards the stairs.

"I'll be back in a minute Kevin," I whispered to him leaving my mum and boyfriend alone for a while.

**FRANK'S POV**

"Slave girl huh" I said helping her sit down on the closed toilet seat.

She looked down no longer making eye contact.

I pulled her chin up so she would look at me "Gwenny, Sweetheart did that alien do anything that may have been uncomfortable with you?" I asked her gently.

She winced her eyes close as tears began to stream along the rims of her lashes.

"shhhh its ok. Its ok" I hugged her as tears stained my shoulder.

I had never seen my daughter break down before.

"Gwenny?" I called her pet name.

she sniffed and looked up at me tears still streaming down the girls eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry" she winced her eyes closed tears streaming down.

I immediately hugged her again.

"it'll be alright" I told her as she whipped the tears away. The restraints on her wrists looked broken and uncomfortable. I grabbed her right arm and pulled it towards me. Eyeing the wrist cuff I placed both of my hands to the opposite sides of the small opening in the brace. I gripped it as hard as I could and began to pull it apart.

It took a lot strength but it finally banged open. She instantly grabbed her wrist in her hand.

I reached out for her other hand as she calmly releases it letting me take the metal off. 'bang' it was removed rather easily this time. I look up at my daughter and notice her smiling. I smiled back at her. At least she was happy.

"hey Daddy?" she asked me gently. "hmm…" I replied to her as she pointed towards her ankles to golden broken braces. I grab her left ankle then start tugging at the brace. 'bang' it was off. I take her other ankle and remove that one too.

I noticed very large sore bruises on both her ankles and wrists. 'must've been painful wearing those things.

"there you go sweetheart" I smile giving her a kiss on the forehead then move away from her taking the first aid box out the cabinet.

I heard a door open and close as I turn round to see Kevin standing in the doorway. "Hey Mr. Tennyson" he tells me scratching the back of his head. "do you mind" he says pointing towards Gwen. I nod.

"I'm gonna go get some new clothes for her do you mind just cleaning her up a bit" I tell him walking out the room leaving Gwen and Kevin alone together.

**KEVIN'S POV**

"Hey Kevin" Gwen smiles at me holding her wrists. "Hey" I smile at her coming down to her level and giving her a kiss on the lips. She places her hands around my neck deepening the kiss.

"how you feeling?" I asked her as I stared down at the hickeys on her neck. "a lot better" she replied. "look, Dad took the cuffs off my wrists and ankles" she smiles happily.

'I could've done that' I thought to myself. "umm… common still need to clean those wounds up" I tell her taking a gauze cloth out and placing antiseptic on it.

"now hold still this is gonna sting a little" I tell her as I make her bend over and place the cloth on her back.

She immediately hisses from the pain wincing in the process. "nearly done" I tell her trying to keep her calm.

When I was done I wrapped a bandage around her body so her back couldn't get infected. "there all finished" I tell her as she smiles at me.

In an instance Gwen's dad Frank re enters the room and stares at both of us. "Hey Daddy" Gwen welcomes him happily as he places Gwen's clothes on the counter.

"hey Sweetheart" he smiles at her but his face drops when he notices the bruises on her face and neck.

"your not done" he smiles and leaves the room. Gwen and me just shrugged as I bend back down to her level and begin to wrap her ankles and wrists in gauze cloth. "thanks" she tells me as she grabs her clothes.

I scratch the back of my neck as she begins to get undressed. "you know if you need help I'm always here" I say blushing madly. "actually" she began attempting to get her bra on properly but struggles with the hooks.

"here let me" I tell her hooking them together. In a click of her fingers the slave uniform was off and in its place was a normal preppy attire she normally wears.

"Feels so much better," she says happily. "common we promised Ben and Julie to meet them back at Mr. Smoothies" she tells me picking up her keys. "oh yeah" I remember placing my arm around her and walking down the stairs.

As we reached the front door something stopped us. "Gwenny where do you think you're going" I hear a feminine voice and turn back round to see Natile with her hands on her hips.

"going to meet Ben and Julie at Mr. Smoothie" Gwen replied towards her mother. "but you just got home after three weeks and you've barely said two words to us" her mother argues as Gwen sighs.

"Kevin I-" she begins but I cut her off. "no I get it" I smile at her. "I'll cya tomorrow ok," I tell her walking out the door and towards my car.

**Sorry this took so long to update I'll try make my update for this quicker if I have time to end it. Anyway I know this chapter was a bit slow and boring but yeah kinda needed an interlude. Anyway tell me what you think and if you want me to add anything don't be afraid to ask. **


	10. unmistakable shortcoming

Gwen smiled and walked towards her room. '3 weeks' she though to herself as her hand touched the knob of her door handle. She sighed and opened the door to a dark room. She smiled and walked to her bed dropping down on it and shutting her eyes. "So much better" She moaned and stretched herself out. "Really, now?" A gun was brought to her head as her eyes widened.

* * *

"Hey, Tennyson" Kevin smiled at Ben as he placed an arm around Julie. She was asleep and back into her own clothes. "Where's my cuz?" Ben asked causing Kevin to snicker and turn his head to the side. "Her folks wanted her home"

"damn" Ben sipped on his smoothie.

* * *

A hand was brought around Gwen's mouth as she winced. Her wrist was grabbed and a bracelet was brought around it. Gwen finally broke free able to push away and rolled onto the floor. She stared back at the alien who she had tared apart just hours ago. His legs were back and he looked fine other than his red ripped clothing. Kojo held the gun in front of him ready to fire at her at anytime she moved. Gwen stood up and backed away. "Tie yourself up," He told her throwing a piece of rope towards her feet. Gwen shook her head and stared daggers at him. "Let me try again" He clicked the gun back ready to fire. "Tie yourself up" He aimed it towards her head. "Go to hell" She hissed with spite. Kojo shrugged. 'BANG' Gwen's eyes widened. She froze in place as Kojo smiled and walked over to her. Gwen stood in place slightly shaking. Heavy footsteps could be hears coming towards the door.

'BANG' in an instance it was open.

"GWEN!" Frank stared over to his daughter.

Gwen collapsed to the ground and began wincing in pain.

"Gwennie" Lily attempted to rush over to her but was stopped by Kojo aiming the gun towards her.

"Please!" She backed away with her hands up. Frank continued to stare down at the redhead on the ground clutching her left thigh. "Nuh" She clutched onto the floor board and attempted to move near her parent. Kojo pointed the gun towards Frank. "Tie her up and you come here, now" he shifted the gun awaited towards Lily causing her to slowly walk over to him. He grabbed onto her shirt and held her closely. Frank slowly shook his head. Kojo sighed and cocked the gun aiming towards his wife's head.

"STOP, I'LL DO IT, I'LL DO IT" Frank stood up and walked slowly towards his daughter. He bent down slowly and stroked her hair trying to comfort her as he picked up the rope. His eyes watered as he grabbed her hands gently and wrapped the rope round her wrist.

"I'm so sorry" Frank's hands shook as he loosely tied her hands up. "D-Daddy" She whispered. Frank brought her up and held her tightly in his arms then looked over to Kojo holding his wife against him. "Please, let her go" Frank pleaded.

"The girl first" Kojo pointed the gun towards him. Frank stilled but slowly picked up his daughter and placed her onto her bed. "Frank, don't" Lily whispered. Frank shook his head then backed away. Kojo smiled then pushed Lily towards Frank and grabbed the youth's neck making her stand. She kept her eyes closed and leaned all her weight on her right leg. 'Ow' She whimpered as gashes of pain cascaded throughout her body. "Move" Kojo aimed the gun to her head.

Gwen took one step before screaming in agony and collapsing back to the ground.

"Gwen!" Lily quickly raced towards her and held her in her arms.

Tears were now cascading down her paled cheeks as her whole body shook in agony.

"M-Mum" Gwen choked as she held her attempting to keep her company. Kojo slowly walked over to them telling the blued woman to help her daughter walk to the front door. She bit her lip and slowly helped her daughter up placing a hand round her waist and a secure grip on her arm. She took small steps at first. Kojo moved over to Frank telling him to go first and open the doors for his…family he hissed in spite.

"Gwen, everything 'll be okay," Lily whispered into her daughter's ear. Gwen looked over to her wincing with every step. "I'm, I'm sorry, I-I thought h-he was in j-jail"

Frank stopped and turned around when he got to the front door. "alright, we've done what you said, now please; let my family go" Frank begged him but he shook his head. He grabbed the back of Gwen's collar and shoved Lily forward. Frank held his wife and stood in front of the doorway. "I'd move if I were you" He pointed the gun up to Gwen's head. She began to whimper knowing that she was going to be taken away from her family either way. "Don't hurt her" Frank shielded his wife from Kojo. A dull expression crossed onto his face. He aimed the gun down and pulled the trigger on the back of her leg. "AHHH" Gwen dropped to the ground shivering and wincing. She huddled herself up into a foetal position. "GWEN!" Her parents shouted at the top of her lungs. Tears rolled down Lily's cheek and down to the floor. Kojo grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her to her feet as she screamed in pain. He noticed the scared parents and smiled. He let the girl lean back on his shoulder. He grabbed her hair and sniffed it. He could hear the man growling but ignored it.

He pushed her out the door and onto the wet grass. He then grabbed the door handle slammed the door and scrunched the knob so it wasn't able to open.

Gwen clutched onto the grass and attempted to pull herself away. "Uh, Uh, Uh" He grabbed the back of her head and dragged down an alleyway by her hair. "STOP" She screamed but nothing seemed to work. "HELP, SOMEBODY" She screamed begging. He released her hair and forced her head to the ground causing her dizziness and slight confusion as he pulled out a remote and clicked the middle button. Gwen stared at the ship appearing out of nowhere; must've had a cloaking device. She leaned her head over and let the blood spill out. She was dying and she knew it. Kojo grabbed onto her collar and dragged her across the ramp and onto the ship. He forced her down in the middle of the seating area and grabbed a cuff from his back pocket and locked it around a metal pole nearby the seats. He then dragged her over to it and snapped the metal onto her wrist.

"Don't go anywhere" He kissed her on the forehead and walked to the controls. Gwen stared down at her legs. They looked mangled and blood was still pouring out of them. Gwen leaned over and let more blood spill out of her mouth. Kojo ignored her and made the ship dash into out of space. Gwen started to cry. Kojo placed the ship on auto and walked over to her. She looked up to him with desperate eyes.

Kojo just smiled and bent down placing his hands on her legs and removed her leggings.

Gwen winced her eyes closed and looked down crying her eyes out.

He brought his had around the wound and tied it around her leg then did the same to the other one.

He brought her head up as he tightened the grey material around her leg.

She winced and groaned on the verge of fainting.

* * *

Ben chuckled as he threw his smoothie into the bin. "weeks in hell" Ben leaned back onto Julies lap. His phone suddenly went off causing him to rip it out of pocket and check it. "who is it?" Kevin asked. "Uncle, Frank" Ben said leaning back on Julies lap. "Hello?" Ben asked. He could hear a quivering voice on the other end. "Ben, G-Gwen's gone" Ben shot up. "what?"

Kevin stared at the brown haired boy and watched intently. "oh my gosh….oh no….oh no….calm down…just calm down, we'll get her back don't worry" Ben clicked the phone off and stared at the ground. "Tennyson, what happened?" Kevin asked sipping his cola. Ben got up and walked towards his car. "Tennyson" He got up and walked over to him. Ben looked over to Julie who was staring back at him. Ben cooed him head in and looked straight into Kevin's eyes. "Kojo's got, Gwen"

"WHAT?"

"Dude, keep it down" Ben pulled his friend back more.

"He shot her in her legs, we should be able to find her easily" Ben began to walk to her car.

"What do you mean easily?" Ben said clicking on his car.

"They'll be a trail of blood. Anyway can you take Julie home, I'll be back with my cuz soon enough" Ben hoped in his car and drove away.

Kevin growled and turned back to Julie. "What's going on?" She asked. "Nothin', Tennyson said I should take you home"

"So?"

"Lets go home" He grabbed her arm and walked her to his car. "But Kojo's got Gwen" She ripped her arm away. "You heard?" He asked bringing his arm down. "we need to get her" Kevin nodded and headed off to his car.

* * *

"Guess where we're going?"

Gwen gulped shaking as she watched him searched through a metal box and soon pulling out a needle and a vile filled with glowing liquid.

He chuckled smiling at her whilst filling the liquid into the needle.

"Back to my ship; back to harem" He flicked the tip of the needle.

"Please," She begged as he smiled. "Please, what?" He asked looking straight into her teary eyes. She gulped.

"Please, don't hurt me" She begged.

He just chuckled and pinched a piece of her neck on her skin then placed the needle in and pushed the liquid in.

The redhead whimpered with more tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Too Bad"

* * *

Frank held his crying wife as Ben searched around the house.

"How long ago was she taken?" Ben asked staring down at the blood near the stairs and the bullet wound which was in the floorboard.

"Just under an hour" Frank told him sitting on the couch and continuing to hold her.

Ben turned back to them and smiled.

"I'll find her don't worry" Ben told them as he walked out and began searching for more clues.

* * *

It had been over 2 and a half hours and Gwen had finally fallen asleep. The pain in her legs had now dulled but unfortunately by the needle. The spaceship began to rattle furiously and woke her up.

She groaned in agitation. "We'll be there soon" Kojo stated smiling. "I-I ripped y-your l-legs off" Gwen looked up to him tiredly. Kojo chuckled. "I'm a Lacertiliasapian I can heal very quickly, unlike you" Kojo hissed the last part. Gwen stretched in her restraint causing the chains to rattle. "Don't even think about escaping you wont last five minutes out there without medical help" Gwen gulped trying to holdback the vomit from coming up. She winced her eyes closed and looked down. "What are you gonna do with me?" She asked whimpering. Kojo smiled.

"You'll see soon enough"

* * *

"Kevin what are you doing here?" Ben asked as he approached an alleyway. "Julie" He stared at the girl behind the taller boy. "She's gonna help" Kevin stated following the blood trail. Kevin growled as the blood trail stopped.

"What?" Ben asked curiously whilst holding Julie. "It stopped. He must've had a ship" Kevin asked walking back to his car. "So?" Ben asked trailing his steps.

"So, we have to follow them" Kevin stated

* * *

Kojo unclipped the girls wrist from the cuffs and grabbed her collar. He then pulled her towards the exit point and into a large spaceship, which he had landed in not too long ago.

"Celivous" Kojo smiled hugging a cloaked man. Her eyes widened; he was the one that wanted Julie. He stared down at her and smiled. The red head attempted to back away as the cloaked figure brought his claw like hand towards her but Kojo kept a tight grip on her. He grabbed her cheek and squeezed it.

She growled in pain.

"I though you said she was an antodyte, She looks human?" He pulled his claw like hand away and stared at Kojo. He smiled. "oh no, she definitely is, I'll even show you" Kojo's claw neared Gwen's face.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but i hope you guys liked it and please review it.


	11. Celivous

Kevin kept his eyes on the scanner the whole time while they were in the spaceship. "It should be a small ship, Tennyson" Kevin said pressing buttons on the pad. "Huh, wha?" Ben took out his earphones and looked over to see a pissed off Kevin. "It's like you don't even care that your cousin/ my girlfriend is with a sick pervert and bleeding to death" Ben placed his earphones back into his ears.

"We'll find her eventually" Kevin growled standing up and walking over to him then grabbing his collar and raising him up. "She could be dead by now and all you can do is listen to your damn ipod" Kevin spat in his face as Ben winced. "You don't think I know that" Kevin dropped him. "Yeah, you're right; she's probably bleeding to death or even death but there's nothing we can do til' we get there" Ben sat down in his seat and crossed his arms like a small child throwing a tantrum. Kevin snorted and sat down looking back at the monitor.

Gwen was pushed forth into a white-lighted room causing her to drop to her knees and drop her head. Kojo walked to the front of her and lifted her head up by her chin. She stared up at him with delirious eyes. Four slashes on the right side of her cheek were glowing a white and violet colour. He smiled at the glow then let her chin drop and grabbed her wrists cuffing then.

"Consider this your new home" Kojo stated walking around the clear white room. Gwen looked around the room. It was completely white with a metal bed, a drawer, a desk and another room leading to the bathroom. Gwen chuckled deliriously. "I liked my old one" Kojo walked over to her and brought his hand up. Gwen winced awaiting him to slap her but nothing happened.

"Very funny" He caressed her cheek. He leaned in closer to her. "I like what you wore last time" He shoved her down onto the ground. Gwen winced but didn't get back up. Kojo just laughed. "Nighty, night" He walked out of the room locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Got something" Kevin smiled looking down at the radar. "Got what?" Ben asked taking his earphones out his ears. "That cruiser that we were on before, its still there"

"So"

"it's the nearest spaceship that's large enough to at least hide another spaceship and its our only chance" Kevin said pushing Ben off the control seat and sitting on it. "Hey" Ben complained getting up and moving over to the monitor. Kevin ignored him and continued to control the ship into the cruiser. Julie walked over to Kevin and sat down beside her. "Kevin?" She instantly grabbed his attention. "Yeah" He took a quick glance at her then back at the cruiser. "I don't think Gwen's dead" Julie whispered holding the zip of her jacket and looking out the window. "What makes you so sure?" Kevin questioned. Julie gulped. "When we were on that ship, She was acting just like you usually do" Kevin looked over to her. "Kojo had a million chances to killer her. Why would he put in all this effort just to kill her now?" Julie asked making no eye contact. Kevin's eyebrow arched. He wasn't sure how to answer that question nor even if he could figure out if it was even a question. He turned his attention back onto landing the RustBucket.

* * *

Gwen was awoken by the sounds of heavy engines starting. She groaned and attempted to ignore it but it just seemed to be getting louder and louder. She looked up to her surroundings and fully noticed the desk; it had equipment on it. Gwen dragged herself towards the desk with her legs loosely trailing behind. She gripped onto part of the desk and lifted herself up and onto the seat. She cringed and looked down towards the desk. There was a piece of paper and pencils/pens. Gwen grabbed one of the pens and attempted to fit one of the pencils into the lock.

It started to splint. She sighed; it's not going to hold the pressure. She tossed the pencil aside and attempted to grab one of the pens. 'BANG' she heard the door open and close. She attempted to turn around in her chair but it didn't seem to help. She sat properly in the desk and waited for him to come over. She winced as his hand crashed down on the desk and his whole body lean over her.

"I haven't done anything," She whispered looking down at the paper on the desk and tucking the pen in between her hands. "If I knew you weren't doing anything then I wouldn't have come in here" He stroked her hair. Gwen fidgeted and remained quiet. He just watched her for a few seconds before getting up. She waited for him to leave before looking up at the camera above the desk. The alien turned around to see the girl still keeping her head low. "There was something I wanted from you," He stated coming back over to her.

"I don't have anything," Gwen hissed with spite. He simply walked up to her and bent down to her knees. He looked into her eyes and chuckled then in one quick snap he stabbed her leg with a needle. Gwen held onto the desk and winced. She fell onto the floor and attempted to crawl away. He leaned against the desk and watched her as she crawled towards the opposite end of the room. He shook his head and laughed then got up and grabbed the back of her shirt pulling her towards the bed.

* * *

"Hey Kevin follow that spaceship" Ben pointed towards a medium size spaceship attempting to escape from the large cruiser. "Why?" Kevin growled looking extremely agitated with the brunette. "it looks suspicious" Ben said making Kevin growl more. "No we're going to the cruiser one, Gwen has more chance of being there"

"But"

"I said no" Kevin stated landing the ship into the bay. He immediately jumped off and ran towards the exit absorbing the metal at the same time. Ben rolled his eyes and followed him. "Where is she?" Kevin fisted his jacket as he laughed. Julie and Ben raced out the door but stopped. "Kevin stopped" Ben shouted grabbing him and attempting to pull him away.

Kevin finally released his grip and let him drop to the ground. He got up and dusted himself off. Ben took a step forward and glared at him. "Where's my cousin" Kojo smiled. "I needed a new ship and she caught the attention of a certain buyer" he smiled. "Who?" Julie asked. Kojo smiled. "So nice to see you again" Kojo's tongue came out like a snake. Ben took in step in front of Julie covering her from the alien. "Don't even think about touching her" Ben stared causing Kojo to hiss. "Enough. I want to know where Gwen is NOW," Kevin shouted. Kojo smiled. "And why should I tell you" Kojo crossed his arms and smiled. Kevin grabbed his collar and forced him into a wall and began to beat him til' he spoke. He began to choke out blood as Kevin stood over him about to hit him again. "Where's Gwen?" He cracked his knuckles. "Celivous t-took her an hour ago"

"That ship" Ben pointed his index finger up in the air. "Ha, suck it, I was right" Ben giggled causing Julie to hit him. Kevin growled and ran to the ship. "Kevin wait up," Ben shouted grabbing Julie's hand and following Kevin. Kojo smiled and followed them.

* * *

Gwen winced in pain. She felt like she had been hit over the head with a brick. 'Ow' She mimed cringing. "Shhhh" She felt a soft hand come down on her leg and trail its way up to her stomach. She attempted to move away but couldn't. She was stuck. She felt the bed move slightly indicating that someone was sitting down next to her. She groaned and moved her head to the side. A hand came down on her cheek causing her to open her eyes. She turned her head in time to see the cloaked alien caressing her. She looked down and noticed that she was no longer in her normal clothes but the slave girl ones. "Sssshhhii-" Gwen's eyes widened and attempted to cover herself. The cloaked figure laughed and placed his fingers back onto her body. Gwen tried to speak but nothing came out. She kept her mouth open and attempted over and over again. The cloaked alien looked up to the restraints above her head and tugging them making sure she wouldn't be able to get out any time soon. "You have no idea how much you're worth, you know that?" He moved over to her ankles and checked her other restraints. "well on the black market and to just the right customer" He tugs at the chains.

"Antodytes are worth millions. Especially young ones" He chuckled brushing her legs with the back of his claws. "And with that little smart mouth of yours shut" He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I can get billions," He laughed. Gwen was gob smacked she never saw this coming; she should've saw this coming. "It's a shame Kojo never saw the wealth in you" He smiled sitting back down next to her legs. "Well I'm sure he did but he just had other plans for you" He pulled a metal tray over to them with sharp utensils on it. Gwen tried to scream as he picked up a sharp metal instrument and brought it close to her wounded legs. "I'd close your eyes if I were you" Gwen sat back and winced her eyes closed. She bit her bottom lip and whimpered as he stuck the metal instrument into her leg. She screamed in utter pain. 'PING' She scrunched her face as he moved over to the other one. 'AAAHHH' She screamed mentally as he placed the instrument into the other one. She felt him pour liquid into the wound which stang but not too much. The redhead winced and hissed as he wrapped her legs up in gauze. "You can open your eyes now" he placed a hand on her cheek. She looked up at him and gulped. He smiled at her.

"Guess you're pretty tired then, huh?" He placed a blanket over her and walked out the room. Gwen looked above her head and attempted to get her wrists out of the shackles. Her eyes were starting to well up when he clicked the light off and walked out. A tear rolled down her face as she closed her eyes and attempted to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Julie slept soundly on the chair beside Ben. He yawned and got up then walked over to Julie. "Julie and I are going to bed, you coming?" Ben asked Kevin whilst picking Julie up in his arms. Kevin mumbled something but Ben couldn't hear it.

"What?" Ben whispered trying not to wake his girlfriend.

"I said not until we find Gwen" Kevin mumbled causing Ben to sigh.

"we will find her Kevin but killing yourselves not gonna help. It's been a long day" there was a silence between the two for a few minutes.

"I'm not moving until I find her," Kevin stated.

Ben sighed and walked into the back with Julie in his arms.

* * *

6hrs later

Gwen watched quietly as the cloaked figure undid her restraints. He cuffed her hands together and placed a chain around her neck. He checked her restraints to make sure she wasn't getting away any time soon.

"Comfy?" He asked trying to lighten the conversation. 'No' Gwen mimed looking away from him. The cloaked alien lightly grabbed her chin and pulled her back to meet him. "Be on your best behaviour. One mess up from you and I can promise you, you'll be living in a small metal cage, understand?" He asked.

Gwen stares daggers at him but nodded. "Alright then" He helped her stand up and walk out of the room.

* * *

Gwen shuffled in her restraints causing Celivous to stare daggers at her. She moved slowly following his steps as he led her into a large area filled with different types of aliens. Some whistled at her others just stared as she was led into the back of the convention. She looked around to find herself not the only 'item' being sold today. Different breeds of pets, slaves, technology was all on sale and all in cages. An green eyed three legged alien approached Celivous and led him to a small eerie room with a man-sized cage. Celivous opened the foor and waited for her to get in. She shook her head. Celivous looked over to her. "Do you want me to throw you into a smaller one?" Gwen gulped and limped in. She sat down in it and looked up at Celivous chatting away in another language as the other alien. It was funny; she had never seen his face before and probably never will.

Celivous pointed over to her and rubbed his chin. The other alien looked over to her unsure but nodded anyway. He walked behind Gwen and attached a metal rod to the neck chain. Gwen heard a few clicks behind her and noticed Celivous watching her intensely. Gwen arched her eyebrow but stopped when a wave of electricity shot through her. Next thing she knew she was being led out in a cage wincing her eyes every single time energy surged through her causing her antodyte self to be shown. Celivous walked next to her as the alien pushed. He kept his claw like hands fairly close to where Gwen was sitting. He slowly leaned over but kept his gaze forward. "By the way, try to escape and I'll make sure you are tortured for a week" Gwen backed away from him causing him to smile. "Ladies and Gentlemen" a voice boomed out on stage. It was an alien species similar to Kojo's.

'Great' Gwen thought as she was brought up on stage. Celivous opened the cage and helped her up. "We have a treat tonight" He placed a hand on her back making sure she wouldn't try run. "May I present to you, Celivous" the cloaked figure walked out with Gwen shuffling and resisting in her restraints. She heard wolf-whistles and disgusting complements being shouted out. Celivous laughed. "She up for grabs tonight and is starting at 38mil." He stated making Gwen stare at him. '38million' she thought. She had never seen that money in her life. Celivous pushed her back into the cage and locked it then pushed her over to a booth in the corner picking up a magazine and began reading it. 'You'd be a bad real-estate agent' Gwen thought to herself hugging her knees.

* * *

Kevin stayed up for hours until he noticed a ringing from his phone. "Hello?" He said tiredly. "Hey buddy?" Kevin's eyebrow arched. "Argit, what do you want?" Kevin asked grudgily. "It's not what I want, it's what you want?" Argit smirked as he looked around the convention centre. Kevin growled. "I'm not interested" Kevin growled. "Oh so I'll just go tell Gwen that your not coming" Argit began walking to the antodyte. "Wait…. Your with Gwen?" Argit smiled. "Yeah, at the convention centre, which We Usually go to every year, but she's going for a hefty price"

"How much?" Kevin asked concerned. "38mil. And that's just the starting price"

"Crap" Kevin thought to himself. "I'll be there soon, make sure she's not taken"  
"No problem, buddy" Argit put the phone down and walked over to her. He tapped on the cage catching barely catching Gwen's attention due to the other aliens sticking their hands into the cage and trying to touch her. "Gwen?" He called out making her turn around. "Argit?" She mimed attempting to move over to him. She gripped onto the bars and looked down at him. "Hey red you look different" Argit told her smiling. "Get me out of here" She mimed but Argit gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

Gwen pointed at her throat and shook her head.

"Can't speak huh?" She shook her head. "Can you use your powers?" Gwen shook her head and sighed. "Ok, you cause a distraction, I'm gonna get you out" Gwen arched her eyebrow but nodded. She grabbed onto the bars and stood up then began kicking the cage catching Celivous's attention. He walked to the front and yelled at her telling her to sit back down as Argit made his way over to the door and attempting to pry the lock off. "Almost got it," Argit said almost getting it. Gwen grabbed onto the collar attempting to pull it off. 'BANG, BANG' Both the collar and the lock came off.

Gwen dropped to the floor and noticed she was still in her Antodyte form. "Gwen?" She looked over to Argit. "Lets go" Gwen raced over to him. He grabbed onto her waist and helped her down. Gwen and Argit began to dash between buildings as the mob chased after them. "Common I gotta ship" Argit told her making her smile. 'Woah' Gwen fell to the ground making Argit sceared. "Gwen!" He looked up to the crowd racing to catch them.

She attempted to pick herself up but fell. Argit quickly raced over to her and helped her up then ran behind an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster. "Stop glowing" Argit whispered harshly towards her. 'I cant' Gwen mimed placing herself into the corner. Argit breathed harshly. Gwen shuffled in her restraints trying to remove them. "Keep it down" Argit whispered harshly to her.

Gwen sighed and stopped moving as Argit took a peak behind the dumpster checking if anyone was coming. "Oh, no" Argit stared at the mob entering the alleyway. He turned to find an exit but there was none. Gwen poked him in the shoulder and questioned him. "Sorry red you're on your own" Gwen eyes widened as Argit grabbed her and shoved her in front of him. "She's the one you want, take her instead" Celivous took a step forward as Gwen winced. He grabbed her arms and shoved her towards him. "Consider yourself already in trouble" He whispered into her ear. "Now move" He pushed her. "And for you" He stared at Argit. "SECURITY" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Kevin dashed in looking around the convention to find most people leaving. "GWEN?" He screamed as he ran through. "GWEN?" He screamed so loudly his throat was beginning to hurt. "He took her" Kevin turned round to find Argit. "what?" He stared down at him. "I tried to save her but he took her" Kevin grabbed him coat growling at him. "You were suppost to take care of her" Kevin spat in his face. "I did, Kevin, Buddy, but I was out numbered and well…."

"well what?"

Argit gave a nervous laugh. "They were gonna kill me if I didn't hand her over to him" Kevin just growled. "Where is she? Whose got her?"

"I-I don't know, this guy in a red cloak grabbed her began dragging her back to wherever her came from. I think his names Celivous" Argit added. Kevin dropped him and began walking away. "Wait Kevin, Buddy, wait up" Kevin turned round to him. "I can help you find her" Kevin began to walk away. "Help me? You couldn't even help her for 5 minutes" he walked back to the ship.

* * *

Gwen was shoved into the back of the ship. She attempted to get up but Celivous kicked her back down. "You costed me more than your worth" He picked her up by the back of her hair and smacked her back down. Gwen hissed in pain as he shoved her into a small cage not even big enough to stand in. Gwen glared at him as he closed the cell door. "Don't think you'll be getting out of there anytime soon" He told her making her wince. She could barely move. "You ruined my deal today" He shouted at her as Gwen just rolled her eyes. He noted the gesture and pulled a gun from behind his back. Gwen backed away as far as she could go which was barely a few centimetres. She cringe her eyes and looked away. He placed the gun down on the side and walked away. Gwen tried to get her breathing stable but was failing horrendously.

* * *

Kevin sat in the ship thinking. He felt sick to his stomach knowing that somewhere his girlfriend was being held hostage by a crazed maniac. "Kevin, you find her?" Ben walked up to him. "Obviously not or she'd be sitting right here" Kevin stood up and growled at him. Ben raised his arms up in defence. "Jeez, Sorry" He said walking away.

Julie looked over to him and sighed. "I'm sure she's okay" Kevin sat back down and placed his hands over his eyes. "You don't know that" Kevin stated not looking up at her. "True" She walked up to him. "But you don't know she's not okay" Julie sat down next to him and rubbed his back. "She's with a guy that tried to sell her to a bunch of low lives," Kevin stated shifting in his seat. Julie didn't know what to say. She quietly got up and said. "We'll find her eventually" She then walked out of the room after Ben.

* * *

6 DAYS LATER

Gwen sat there shivering in the darkness. It had been so long since she had seen sunlight.

"Supper" the cloaked figure brought in a plate full of food. He walked over to the girl covered in cuts and bruises and placed it down next to the cage. She tried to grab it with her restrained arms but they wouldn't fit. Celivous laughed and picked the tray up then sat down opposite her.

The red head looked up at him with tired hungry eyes. He began to eat it making sure she was watching. "Guess you're pretty hungry, huh?" He smiled at her. Gwen didn't answer that question; she just slumped. He chuckled lightly putting the plate aside and heading over to where he had the gun.

Gwen heard him cock the gun. She looked up to him and gulped. "Let me have a look at your leg for a second" He aimed the gun towards them. The redhead didn't move; he had played this card too many times. He laughed and put the gun down. "Kojo wasn't wrong about you" He put his arm in the cage and stroked her cheek. Gwen looked up at him; she could see the hunger in his eyes. She attempted to back away.

"Say your 16" He whispered opening the cage and grabbing her. "LET ME GO" She mimed screaming at him as he grabbed her by the collar and dragged her out the door. He pushed her into his bedroom as she fell onto the floor. Gwen attempted to back away into the corner but he grabbed the back of her hair and threw her onto a king sized bed with black silky covers and red pillows. Celivous grabbed her and began to tie her arms to the post of the beds. She was too weak to fight him and could conjure the energy too. She hadn't eaten for six or seven days; she had lost count after the third. Gwen tucked her legs up to her chest but he just laughed and grabbed them tying her down. She struggled hopelessly as he began to remove his clothing.

She stopped struggling and looked up. She had never seen him before and now she was staring at what he actually looked like. It was like a robot cross a lizard cross a snake. "What the-" She mimed staring at him. Celivous chuckled and placed his red coat down on a chair. "ive had a few injuries that just wouldn't heal" He crawled onto of her, his snake like tongue gaining the scent of her sacredness. She turned her head to the side and winced her eyes closed.

"There's nothing wrong with having a taste of the stock" He licked her cheek and began kissing her neck.

* * *

Kevin hadn't had any sleep. He had very dark rims around his eyes and looked like he was going to faint at any second. He heard shuffling behind him and turned round to see the last person he wanted to see. "Argit!" Kevin hissed standing up and walking over to him. "Kevin wait" Julie stood in front of Argit as Ben pushed Argit back. "He can help" Ben said. Kevin cringed and growled. "He's never helped before, why should he help us now" Kevin backed away into his seat. "Kevin its our only chance" Julie told him. "How can he possibly help?" Kevin didn't look back.

"I placed a tracker on her" Argit held his hand out with a small black box on it. Kevin looked up and instantly turned around racing up to it and ripping it out of his hand. "How come you didn't tell me til' now?" Kevin grabbed Argit's collar. "I tried telling you" Argit struggled. "You just wouldn't listen" Kevin dropped him and raced over to the controls starting the ship up and following the tracker.


	12. The rescue

Celivous removed began to leave large painful bruises on her neck as he began to unclip her bra. 'Ow' Gwen mimed wincing. He could hear him moaning as she groaned. Gwen squirmed and wriggled until she felt her hand coming loose. She smiled as she gave one quick jerk and got her hand free the suddenly punched him in the face and grabbed his throat strangling him. He gripped onto her hand trying to remove it but it wasn't working. He manoeuvred himself and in less then a second his tail came up and wiped her in the left hand side of her ribs. She cringed her eyes closed but didn't let go of his throat. Celivous smiled; although she had not let go she had lost tension in her hand. He removed her hand and squeezed her throat. She attempted to get him off but nothing helped everything was beginning to go black until he finally released her throat and retied her hand to the post then leaned over her as she cringed. Her side was beginning to bleed as he began to kiss her again.

* * *

Kevin stared down at the tracker. He had been eyeing it for hours. "Hey buddy" Argit sat down next to him. "What do you want, Argit?" Kevin growled but didn't look at him. "You know your girlfriend looked a bit different when I saw her" Kevin looked up at him. Argit smiled noticing his sudden interest. "What did he do to her?" Kevin asked not in the best of moves. Argit leaned against the controls and stared at him. "The question is, what hasn't he done to her" Kevin growled and turned back and began to steer the spaceship. "She couldn't speak" Kevin turned his head. "What?"

"She couldn't speak" Argit looked out the window with a casual expression on his face. "Why not?" He asked looking over to him. Argit shrugged. "Just couldn't speak, maybe she had a sore throat or he cut out her voice box" Kevin cringed and turned back to the window. "Was she in pain?" Kevin heard Argit snicker and breathe out. "I think she was more excited to get out of that cage" Kevin immediately turned round. "She was in a cage?" Kevin's eyes widened. Argit nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it was the only way to stop the other guys from grabbing her and touching her" Argit swivelled in the chair. Kevin growled and attempted to make the spaceship go faster.

* * *

Celivous's hand travelled down towards her skirt pulling it down as Gwen's breathing stiffened. He smiled pulling them down along with her pants and readying himself. A few tears rolled down her cheek as she knew what was coming next.

* * *

"2 whole hours" Ben sat there bored to death. Julie looked up to him. "til' what?" She asked arching an eyebrow. "Til' we get there" Ben swivelled in his chair. "Where?" Julie asked. "The spaceship which Gwen's on" Ben said picking up a magazine. "I hope she's alright" Julie leaned forward looking for some comfort. "Course she is" Julie looked up at him. "It's Gwen" Ben snickered making Julie smile. "Yeah, it is"

* * *

'HELP' Gwen screamed her lungs out but nothing came out. Celivous pushed deeper inside her causing her to shudder and attempt yet again to hopelessly get away. She could feel her hips braking as he grabbed the sheets and buckled wildly ontop of her. He came down hard on her too, falling limp onto of her body and beginning to trail the bruises on her neck with his lips. "BANG" The ship began to stir like an earthquake had hit in. Celivous looked up and immediately new what it was. He quickly undid her restraints and pulled her by the hair towards the back of the ship into the engine room and throwing her in the small cage. Gwen didn't move; she was extremely exhausted and on the verge of fainting. She leaned against the wall of the cage and closed her blurry eyes.

* * *

Kevin pressed down another button sending a wave of small shots towards the engine trying to stop the ship completely. It worked and with a smirk pulled the ship down ontop the other and preparing to board the other ship.

* * *

Gwen opened eyes to find the room filling with water. Sirens were blaring and redlights were flashing on and off. She shook the railing of the bars hoping someone would hear her but nothing instead a large sudden burst of pain into her ribs. She cringed her eyes and backed away.

* * *

Kevin jumped down into the cockpit with a large gun ready to fire in his hands. He clutched onto the wall and absorbed the material and quickly made his way through the ship. Ben and Julie quickly followed along with Argit. "we should split up, it'll be faster" Ben stated walking away with Julie as Argit followed Kevin.

* * *

Gwen attempted to kick the lock but nothing helped. Steam was filling the room making it difficult to breathe and the water filling didn't helped. 'HELP' she attempted to scream but nothing came out. Her eyes were beginning to water; she knew she was gonna die in here.

* * *

Kevin and Argit raced into the bedroom chamber of the ship. "Nice bed" Argit acknowledged but Kevin glared when he noticed loosened restraints tied to each pole of the ship. "I know you're in here, you might as well come out" Kevin shouted out. The lights flickered off and a shot soon fired out of nowhere. It deflected off Kevin causing him to smile. "Try again" Kevin smirked aiming his rifle up. Argit dropped to the ground making Kevin turn round. "ARGIT!"

* * *

Ben and Julie were busy checking every room until they came upon one with a flashing red light beside it. Ben ignored it and continued walking. "Ben!" Julie hissed. "we're suppost to check every room" Julie was about to open it but stopped when Ben grabbed her hand. "Don't," Ben pointed to the red light. "That means danger that rooms probably destroyed or about to blow up" Ben pulled her arm and began checking the other rooms. Julie looked back at it reconsidering but then stopped and took Ben's advice.

* * *

'HELP' She attempted to scream again this time even louder but still nothing came out. She could the water at her feet. She was lucky the cage was raised on a bench but it wasn't stopping the water. She kicked her hardest at the lock but still nothing not even a dent.

* * *

Kevin dashed over to the lights flicking them back on to see a lizard standing tall with a pistol. Kevin glared at him. "Where's Gwen?" He raised his gun up ready to fire. Celivous smirk. "You mean the girl," Celivous laughed. "I Have to say, despite the screams and the constant resistance, she's very good in bed" Kevin growled racing up to him wanting to rip his head off. Celivous quickly moved out of the way and smacked him in the back with his pistol. Kevin fell to the ground out of breath. He was exhausted but had to keep pushing forth. He lifted himself up and hit Celivous in the mouth. He fell to the floor and held his chin. Kevin to the advantage and jumped on him wrestling him for the gun. Kevin grabbed it quickly and stood up pointing it at him. "Kevin!" Ben busted in looking around. "we cant find her" Kevin's eyes widened as Celivous's.

"Take care of Celivous I'll get her" Kevin threw Ben the gun and ran out the room. "I'll handle him" Ben cocked the gun. Julie Began to run with him as he held the tracker in front of him. They eventually came back to the door with the flashing light. They both stared up at the flashing light. They turned to each other and gulped. Kevin pressed the button down make the door open, only it didn't. Kevin pressed it again and again. "It wont open" Kevin told her absorbing the wall. He grabbed onto the door and pulled at it.

He cringed and Julie backed away as water flooded out of it. When Kevin felt it would hold on its own they both ran in and looked around the room.

Julie gasped and ran up to one of the cages to find the redhead covered in cuts and bruises and unconscious. Her side was bleeding out and was still restrained. Kevin grabbed the lock and ripped it off. He opened it up and grabbed the girl racing out of the room. Kevin let the armour slide off him and placed his ear next to the girls uncovered chest. "She not breathing" Kevin said and began to push furiously against her chest and breathe into her mouth. Within seconds she began coughing and sputtering up water. Kevin turned her to the side. He stared down at her with a sympathetic and mad look. His girlfriend had been beaten half to death and almost drowned. He placed a hand up to her and caressed her cheek. Tears were beginning to run down his cheeks. "Gwen" He whispered pleading as tear drops fell on her. He felt a rumble through ship signalling that it was coming apart. Kevin looked up at Julie. "I'll go get Ben, take Gwen back to the ship" He placed her in her arms.

Julie nodded and ran off as Kevin turned to go find Ben.

Kevin instantly grabbed the gun off Ben and lowered the gun towards Celivous's head. "I'm gonna kill you" Kevin growled about to pull the trigger. "STOP!" Ben shouted running towards him. "Why?" the question was answered by a rumbling coming through the ship. "Grab Argit, I'm not done yet" Kevin turned back to Celivous. "No, we need to go, Gwen needs you" Ben grabbed onto his arm. Kevin turned back to Celivous then him. He growled running for it whilst grabbing Argit. They dashed through the halls as it exploded and jumped onto the ship. Julie started it up and within seconds they were off. "W-Where is she?" Kevin asked shaking. Julie looked over to him.

"I put her in the medi-bay, she hasn't woken up yet" Kevin threw Argit down on the floor and ran out the room towards the medi-bay. He stopped at the door and looked across to a girl on a one-person bed cringing and holding her side. Kevin walked over to her and pulled her body up and hugging her. He could hear her whimpering. He pulled her down only for their eyes to meet each other's.

"Gwen" He placed a hand up to her cheek. She cringed and turned her head to the side. She looked extremely pale and exhausted. He looked down to her and only noticed she was covered in Julie's jacket and a blanket. He looked over to her hand and attempted to remove it. He grabbed the zipper of the jumped and pulled it down only to meet a large tear in Gwen's side. Kevin gasped and looked back to Gwen's eyes.

She was staring at him but he could tell she wasn't fully there. He unzipped the jacket fully and placed a blanket over her. He then took out the first aid and began addressing her injuries.

* * *

KEVIN'S POV

Julie came in an hour later with a bowl of soup. It wasn't the best but they were running low of food. "knock, Knock" I looked over to her and smiled. "How is she?" Julie asked walking up to them only to see Gwen staring at her. She had Julie's long black pants and a white singlet on. Kevin looked back to her. "She hasn't said a word," I stated grabbing the bowl out of Julie's hands and passing it over to Gwen. She instantly grabbed it and through the spoon aside gulping the soup down. I looked at her shocked. "Gwen" I took it off her and patted her back as she started choking. Gwen shuddered and pulled away from me. I sighed and passed the bowl back to her. She slowly but hastily chugged it down.

Julie watched her with a sympathetic expression.

"We should get her to a doctor" Julie said looking at me. "Yeah, but right now She just needs sleep and food, she looks like she's been starved to death" I looked over to Gwen staring at her. Gwen put the bowl down beside her and wiped her mouth on her wrist. Julie giggled. "You missed a spot" Gwen let out a small smirk and wiped her mouth. "Gwen how long were you in that cage for?" Julie placed a hand on Gwen's knee but she moved away. Julie removed her hand and looked up to her waiting for an answer. Gwen shook her head and looked out the window into space.

Julie got up and walked over to me bending forward and whispered in my ear. "She's been traumatised try not to stress her out" Julie walked off but not before turning back round. "I'll get her some more to eat" She then walked off. Kevin turned back to Gwen and sighed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," I whispered causing Gwen to turn back to me. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, tell her everything would be all right. Gwen lifted her arm and pretended to write something. I looked over to her. "You want something to write on?" I stood up and looked around the room. I found a piece of paper and a pen lying on a desk nearby.

"Here" I sat down next to her. 'AHH' She mimed dropping the pen down and cringing. "Shit-" I got up after noticing I had just sat on her legs. She gulped and lifted herself up.

'It's okay' she mimed.

I sat down across from her and watched as she began to write. _'you have no reason to be sorry'_ she wrote making me look down at her.

"Gwen" I grabbed her hands. Gwen looked up at Me. "I saw what happened in Celivous's room" Gwen took her hand away and huddled herself in the corner. Ben walked in the room with Julie trailing behind. He cringed as he luged something behind him. Gwen and me looked over to the thing he was lugging. Gwen backed away immediately as she saw who it was. "Dude," I yelled standing in front of Gwen blocking her vision. "What?" Ben said placing Celivous's body on the bed next to Gwen's. Ben chained him up. She saw him start to wake up but Gwen couldn't wait around to find out. In an instance she took off in an instance running to the door. 'AAAHHHH' Gwen collapsed to the ground in utter pain.

"GWEN!" I raced over to her along with Ben and Julie. She looked up to the door and began to crawl to it. "Ben, her legs are bleeding" Julie said as I picked her up and attempted pulled her back over to the bed. Gwen squirmed in me arms.

'LET ME GO' She mimed as I tried to settle her down.

"Ben this isn't fair; Gwen's been through hell and you put the person who put her through hell right next to her" Julie said placing the bowl of soup on the night stand. "I don't know where else to put him," Ben said grabbing Gwen's wrists and pinning her down as she squirmed. "anywhere but here, Tennyson" Ben sighed got up and grabbed Celivous getting him out the room. "Happy now" Ben came back in to see Julie and me glaring at him. "Fine, whatever" Ben came over to his cousin and sat down on the opposite bed where he had placed Celivous. She stopped squirming and relaxed down on to the bed breathing harshly and to tired to continue.

"Sorry, Gwen" Ben whispered to her.

Gwen looked over to him as I tucked her up under a layer of covers.

'it's okay' she sighed scrunching her eyes and grabbing her side.

"What's wrong with her?" Ben asked. I placed a hand on her cheek. "isn't it obvious, Tennyson? She traumatised because of that bastard," I pointed to the door. Ben looked over to his cousin and stared down at her scared expression. "Gwen I'm sorry, I had no idea" Ben reached out to her and held it. She smiled at him and sat up. Julie smiled and passed the bowl of soup to her. Gwen attempted to bow her head trying to thank her as she grabbed the bowl and stared down at it. She didn't seem very hungry anymore; more sick and tired. However she took a few gulps and set it back down on her lap. In that instance Argit came into the room gripping his arm. "Gee, everyone just help the girl first, thats fine I'll just lay down and BLEED TO DEATH" Argit grumbled and helped himself to the medical kit. "Hey, Gwen" He turned round to see her looking up and him. "Still not talking huh," Gwen looked down not in the best of moods. He wrapped his arm up and walked over to her. "She's traumatized" Julie stated. Argit sat down next to Ben and stared at her. Argit shrugged. "Hope you get better, red" Argit walked out the door scruffing her hair up as he walked out the room.

* * *

NOONE'S POV

"Grandpa" Ben smiled as he saw Max on the communicator. "Hey, Ben I was wondering how the search was going?" Max looked up to him. Ben smiled. "We found her" Ben stated. "That's great, how is she? Where is she?" Max tried to look for her on the screen but couldn't see her. "she's in the medi-bay healing. She pretty injured" Ben's smile faded. Max gave him a sympathetic look. "What happened?" Max asked. "I don't know, when we found her she was in a cage unconscious and bashed up, she looked like she had been starved to death; now she's just not talking" Ben ran his hands through his hair. "She wasn't even breathing when we found her" Max gasped and looked down at his hands. "I'll be there in 20minutes make sure she stays still and doesn't do anything too stressful" Ben nodded and logged off sitting back on his chair.

"Was that Max?" Kevin came out and sat down next to him. Ben nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "So?" Kevin sat forward. "He's coming in 20minutes to take a look at Gwen" Ben sat up. "How is she?" Ben asked looking over to Julie.

"Kevin's taking care of her, she's sleeping so I thought I'd leave her alone for a while" Julie sat back on the chair opposite Ben and giving him a kiss on the lips and smiling at him.

**30minutes later**

Ben watched as Max quickly raced into the medi-bay and dropped down next to the sleeping girl. She looked as pale as a ghost. He caressed her cheek and watched her sleeping. He slowly placed his hands on her body checking nothing wasn't broken.

Gwen hissed in pain as he pressed against he ribs.

Gwen winced her eyes open and looked up at him. She smiled bringing him into a tight hug. He hugged her back as gently as he could. All he could see was those damn cuts and bruises. "How are you feeling?" He asked sitting down next to her as she layback on the pillow. Gwen nodded causing Max to give her a concerned look. She pointed to her throat and shook her hand.

"Can't speak?" Max asked.

Gwen nodded and looked away.

"What happened?" Gwen imitated pushing a needle into her neck. "Oh…" Max looked down at her. "And, your ribs" Gwen winced her eyes closed and bit her bottom lip. She was shaking and tears began seeping through her eyelids. "Hey, Hey, Hey" Max helped her back up and held her. She was shivering and shaking. "Shhh, its alright" He told her letting her rest back on the bed. Gwen wiped her eyes but she still continued to cry. Max passed her a tissue and lifted her shirt up. Gwen tried to pull it down but Max was a lot stronger than her. He gasped as he stared down at the last gash. "It seems broken. We need to get you to the hospital, your bleeding out too mu-" Gwen's vision was going fuzzy and couldn't make out the rest of what he was gonna say. "Gwen, Gwen?" Max shook her but she didn't wake up. "Oh, No"


End file.
